Adventures with the Vivoteens
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: Continuation story for AATC's Alternate Ending 3. Saige is back, and she's out for revenge! This time, the bad guys are more powerful than ever! Will The new Super Patrol Team be able to defeat Saige's new army, or will her powerful army prove unstoppable? Rated T, since I don't know what will happen yet.
1. Chapter 1: Life as a Vivoteen

**This is the continuation story for Adventures After the Cup's Alternate Ending 3: Five Friends, Five Medals. It will be known as "Adventures with the Vivoteens."**

**Dina's friends were revived, but now they are in dino medals. They still have their gadgets, powers, and strength boosts due to the robotic limbs, but they are now vivosaurs! The best part is: they can still use their own medals!**

**Note: The human-vivosaur hybrids that are Dina's friends will be referred to as "vivoteens" now. The vivoteens are similar to vivosaurs, but they have all of the abilities that they had as humans. They can also telepathically communicate with one another, as well as with Dina. (When they want to, of course.) They work like normal vivosaurs as far as battles go, and they can also release themselves from the medal. If they are severely injured or defeated, they lose consciousness and return to their medals, which automatically return to Dina. In emergencies, they can release their own teams, but otherwise, they fight as themselves. Dina can also use herself as a backup team member if she wants, even though she technically isn't a vivoteen like the others.**

**Now that the long explanation is over, the story can begin!**

Chapter 1: Life as a Vivoteen

*Rupert's POV*

It's been a couple of days since our revivals, and now we're all what we like to call "vivoteens." In other words, we're in dino medals and can fight in fossil battles.

I've had to deal with this before, so I'm used to it. I actually like being in the medal, to a certain extent. The medals actually contain a separate world in them that changes based on the preferences of the person inside it. This world actually gives me time to relax, for once. I can also turn it into an arena to practice my powers. It's actually pretty cool, but sometimes I just need time outside of the medal. This time is usually spent around Dina, since she is my girlfriend. I prefer to ask her for permission to leave the medal, though, except in emergency situations. That way she doesn't get mad if I suddenly release myself without her knowing.

Todd also told me that if both people want to, they can actually enter the worlds from each other's medals. This actually worries me, since Todd and Pauleen are boyfriend and girlfriend now, and they are not the brightest people in the world. If they were alone together, who knows what could happen.

_I wonder how the others are doing._ I thought. They've never been in this situation before, so I wondered how they would react.

*Meanwhile, Selena's POV*

I actually like being in a medal. It gives me time to relax and be alone when I want to. It also creates a personal fantasy world, so I can actually work on building devices for the others while I'm in here, or I can take a break for a while and go elsewhere.

_This is actually kind of nice_ I thought. _I always wondered how vivosaurs felt when they were in the medals, and now I know. It's actually pretty cool!_

*Meanwhile, Banette's POV*

I actually like being in this medal. It creates a world where I can actually have some fun, practice my powers, and just relax when I want to. I actually like to use my wings and fly around in the fantasy world. It's a lot of fun, and I never got to do that much in the real world.

That's actually what I'm doing right now.

_This is awesome! _I thought. _I haven't been able to fly like this in a very long time!_

I could easily get used to this.

*Meanwhile, Todd's POV*

I never knew that these medals could create a fantasy world! It's awesome! I actually like this. I always felt sorry for the vivosaurs because I thought they were just in a medal with nothing to do. Now I realize that they are probably happier when they're in the medals than when they're outside of them.

We have the ability to create a separate world from our individual ones, so that we can interact with each other. It also blocks communication links with the others, unless we allow them to talk to us. The only problem is that, in order to do this, everyone involved must agree to allow it; otherwise other visitors are not allowed to enter the new world.

Right now I'm actually in the same world as Pauleen. She is my girlfriend, and this way, we can spend some time together without anyone bothering us. It's nice to have a little time to ourselves.

Right now, in our fantasy world, we're sitting in the shade of a tree in the forest. No one is around, so we have time to talk for a while. We don't sit there and make out for hours like some people our age do. In fact, we haven't even shared our first kiss yet. This is because, well, I'm a little too shy. We have hugged a lot, since that's our current level of displaying affection, but sometimes I wonder how Pauleen feels about that. The truth is that I don't want to hurt her feelings by never kissing her, but I also don't want to ruin our relationship by kissing her too soon.

_I really don't want to offend her if she doesn't like the fact that I'm too nervous to kiss her._ I thought. When we're like this, we can talk to each other out loud, but no one can hear us. However, telepathic communication is also disabled, so we can't hear each other's thoughts.

*Meanwhile, Pauleen's POV*

This is so nice, being in the medal. Especially when Todd and I are able to be alone in the fantasy world. We actually get time to chat without others interrupting us. I like being able to talk. Especially if I'm talking to someone like Todd, who doesn't get annoyed at me saying "digadig" all the time.

I wonder why he seems so shy around me, though. He even will occasionally try to pull away when I give him a hug. I know he's too shy to kiss me, but I wonder why. Is it just because he is too nervous, or is there another reason?

_Maybe he just thinks it's too early in our relationship for us to start kissing instead of hugging._ I thought.

*Meanwhile, Dina's POV*

I heard that the others can create personal "fantasy" worlds when they're in the medals. It actually makes me feel less guilty about having them in the medals. I am also able to communicate with them telepathically when I want to. I use this to check on them every now and then, but sometimes I have trouble talking to Todd and Pauleen. It worries me, because I know about their shared fantasy world (Rupert told me), and even though they haven't even kissed yet, after a while, there could be problems.

_I really hope everything is okay. _I thought. _I haven't heard from them in a while._

**And that's chapter 1; basically explaining everyone's opinions about the medals. I'll post the next one later on, so leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Fight

**Time for chapter 2! Last chapter was simply everyone's opinions about being in the medals. Time for the adventure to start!**

Chapter 2: The First Fight

*Dina's POV*

I decided that, for the first time since the Treasure Lake incident, I was going to go digging. I still need a few more parts for some of my vivosaurs, and there is still one vivosaur I need to find to complete my collection. Even though I won't use my real vivosaurs as often as the vivoteens, I still need to keep the real ones strong.

That's why I'm at Mt. Krakanak. I'm looking for a T-Rex. I know, I should already have one by now, but I don't.

_I hope I find one soon._ I thought. I figured out how to block the others from reading my thoughts, so I do that a lot now.

But Rupert still heard me.

_They're in the crater. I know because I found one there, and I haven't heard of anyone who found one elsewhere._ Rupert explained.

_Thanks, Rupert._ I told him.

I took the gondola to the crater. I don't know why I didn't just use my rocket boots. It would have been faster. I walked all the way to the end of the path, but no rocks showed up on my sonar.

Then one dot appeared.

I swung my pickaxe, and I found a red rock. My sonar said it was a new one, so I knew it was a T-Rex head, since I had all of the other parts already.

I was about to put it in my case, but suddenly someone ran up to me and said he saw it first.

"You're an idiot, then. I just dug it up!" I told him.

"Then let's battle to see who gets it!" He replied. "But don't cry when I beat you!"

"Good luck with that!" I replied. I formed electric arcs in my hand.

"You can control electricity?!" he shouted. I nodded.

"If you somehow beat my team of special vivosaurs, I'll take them down myself!" I shouted.

"Bring it!" he shouted. He threw out a Dimorph Ace, Nycto Ace, and T-Rex Lord, all rank 20.

"You already have a T-Rex!" I shouted. "Why do you want another one?!"

"Because that's a T-Rex Lord, and I like to have at least one copy of each form of each vivosaur, normal and super evolver!" he replied.

"Well, at least my team's all rank 20's as well." I mumbled.

I threw out my team: Todd, Pauleen, and Rupert. He was shocked.

"First of all, how did you get humans in dino medals?!" he shouted.

"They died, and I revived them. That's obvious." I replied.

"Okaaaaay… Second, how do you think that they are going to beat me?!" he said, pointing to my friends.

"The vivoteens are stronger than they look!" I replied.

"Vivoteens?" he asked, confused.

"They're teenagers in dino medals." I explained. "Can we please just get this over with so I can revive my T-Rex?"

"Yeah, let's go!" he shouted.

The battle began. It turns out that even though I can only attack once per round with each person, their moves are unlimited, and they don't cost any FP!

The battle didn't last long. Rupert took out the T-Rex Lord with one powerful water blast, Todd punched Dimorph Ace into the ground with a wind-powered punch, and Pauleen used a fireball to take out Nycto Ace. All in one turn.

"I-Impossible!" he shouted. "How did you beat them so easily?!"

"Never underestimate the vivoteens!" Todd shouted at him.

"We'll meet again someday, and when we do-

"I'll just kick your butt again!" I said, cutting him off.

He ran off, but as he did, he kept cursing at me. I didn't care, though. It didn't bother me. All I wanted right now was to get out of here and revive my T-Rex.

I put it in my case and walked to the VMM.

_Dina, look out!_ Rupert shouted from my medal case.

I turned around. I saw someone with a knife running at me. I instinctively shocked him with my powers. Then I looked closely at him.

_Not again…_ I thought.

It was the guy I just battled.

_Why the heck was he trying to stab me?_ I thought _Is he that angry over his loss, or is there more to it?_ _This is bad. I need to get out of here!_

I ran back to the VMM and tried to use the teleporter. It didn't work, though.

_This is bad! He sabotaged it!_ I thought. _That idiot!_

Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"Oh, boy…" I said

It wasn't just him. There were others. A LOT of others.

_Oh no…_

I was surrounded by people with guns.

_This is not good. Not good at all._

I tried to use my teleportation ability, but it didn't work, either.

_Are they jamming it?!_

I used my rocket boots to fly over the soldiers. I had to fly fast, though, since at this point they had guns pointed at me. Then I suddenly thought of something.

"Take this!" I shouted, firing a large electric bomb at the group. It electrocuted most of them, but the ones that were still standing kept shooting at me. I managed to get away.

But I wasn't going to be safe forever.

_Why are they attacking us again?! I thought we defeated them all!_ I thought.

_I guess not._ Rupert said. _That or they're someone else' army, but it's still someone who hates us._

Either way, it was not a good thing.

**Chapter 2 is done! And, yet again, the teens can't catch a break.**

**Dina: Give us a freaking break!**

**Me: This is my story, so don't tell me what to do!**

**Dina: Oh, yeah?! *charges electric attack***

**Me: I gave you those powers, so I can easily take that, your gadgets, and your robotic leg away. *disables Dina's powers***

**Dina: What?! Why did you do that?!**

**Me: Don't mess with me, and I'll be nice!**

**Dina: Fine, if you give me my powers and gadgets back, I'll be nice!**

**Me: If you try to hurt me with them, I'll make sure you die next chapter! And you won't come back, either!**

**Dina: 0.0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't! I'll be nice, I promise, just please don't hurt me! *starts crying in fear***

**Rupert: *walks in, sees Dina crying* What did you do?!**

**Me: Just like I told her: mess with me, and you'll die!**

**Rupert: 0.0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't kill me a third time! *starts crying in fear***

**Me: *starts doing evil laugh* XD *calms down and gives Dina's powers back***

**Dina and Rupert: *start to calm down* Thanks!**

**Me: Anyways, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Magical Friend

**Hey everyone! I finally got around to updating again! I've been busy with school, had to come up with new ideas, and needed a break from trying to keep 5 different stories going at once. Sorry for the wait. Anyways, this is chapter 3 of "Adventures with the Vivoteens." Last chapter, Dina got in a fossil battle with a mysterious man who, after losing, tried to stab Dina. Dina stopped him but was ambushed by soldiers from Saige's army. She got away, but she knew she couldn't hide for long. This chapter features a new OC! (Thanks for the idea, wintergirl!)**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3: A Magical Friend

*Dina's POV*

I made it to my destination: Joe's suite. I had to let him know what was going on.

"Howdy, Dina!" he said when he saw me. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I just got attacked by Saige's soldiers at Mt. Krakanak!" I shouted. Joe looked shocked.

"Saige's soldiers?!" he asked. "But didn't ya' kill Saige?"

"Yeah, which means that someone else is leading them. I don't know who, but I need to find out." I said.

"Well it's only a matter of time before they find you." Joe said. "They knew you were at Mt. Krakanak, so they might know yer here."

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside that shook the whole tower.

"We need to get out of here!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I'm with ya' on that one!" Joe replied.

The two of us ran to the elevator. We managed to get out of the fighter's station, only to be stopped by soldiers. I sent out all five of the vivoteens, and the six of us took out the soldiers easily. Joe was surprised. He followed me to the helicopter. We took off, hoping to catch a break for a while.

Of course, that was impossible.

A bullet shot right past us while we were in the helicopter. It hit the control panel and shut the helicopter's engine down. We started to fall out of the sky. Luckily, I was able to teleport me and Joe to safety. The pilot wasn't so lucky, though. The helicopter crashed to the ground. I had no idea if the pilot survived or not, but I still felt bad for not helping him. Joe and I ran to my house. We ran inside and I slammed the door behind us. I knew we would not be safe here for long, but I couldn't change that.

"We can't run forever." I said. "And leaving the island is not an option. What are we going to do?!"

_Calm down, Dina! _all of my friends said at once. _Panicking won't help!_

_Right, thanks._ I replied.

"Is there anywhere safe for us?" I said.

Selena appeared in front of me. "We could try my house!" she suggested. "While Saige was around before, the soldiers didn't attack us for the few weeks that we were there!"

"That just might work!" I said. "But I don't remember where that is."

"I'll give you directions telepathically." she replied.

"Sounds good!" I said. "Let's go!"

We got on Joe's Ptera and headed to Selena's house. We managed to get to the gate, but as Selena opened the gate, three soldiers appeared behind us.

"Go inside!" I shouted to Joe. "I'll take care of these guys!"

I shocked them, but it didn't seem to hurt them. All of the attacks that me and my friends used were useless. We started to run, but they caught up and somehow blocked our path with some sort of invisible wall.

"Fools!" one of them shouted. "Did you really think you could defeat us so easily?" the soldier said, pulling out a knife.

"That voice…" I said. "It can't be!"

But before any of us could say anything more, I heard someone shout something that I didn't understand. A blue and black blur came right through the shield and slammed into one of the soldiers, knocking him down. The blur stopped and revealed a young girl. She looked like she was probably around 11 years old.

"Let's go!" she shouted. She started to run and quickly became a blur again. She kicked the other soldier. All that was left was the leader. Suddenly, the girl appeared and kicked the leader in the face, knocking her out.

I was in total shock at what just happened. An 11-year-old girl, who had dark brown hair and wore a blue and black outfit with a moon in the center of her shirt, a collar with a stone shaped like a moon, and gold earrings, had just taken out 3 soldiers that me and my friends couldn't even hurt.

She turned to face me. When she saw my face, she spoke up.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Never been rescued by an 11-year-old?" she said jokingly.

"Nope." I said. "Who are you, anyways?" I asked.

"My name is Lacunae." She replied. "You probably won't believe me, but I am a powerful magical girl and the Summoner of the Moon!"

"Summoner of the Moon?" I asked.

"It's one of my magic abilities." She replied.

I just stared at her in shock.

"Hello? Earth to Dina!" she said, waving her hand in my face.

The sound of my name brought me back to reality.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know a lot of people around here." she said.

"Wow." I said.

"We need to get out of here before more of them show up." said Lacunae.

"I agree." I said. "Let's go!"

We ran into Selena's house.

**Well that's chapter 3! What do you think? Leave a review!**

**Wintergirl: Thanks again for the ideas. I changed a lot of the details in your intro (sorry about that), but let me know what you think.**

**Anyone reading this: I'm trying to find time to update the others, but it may take some time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Legions of Doom

**Time for chapter 4! Last chapter, Dina and Joe returned to Selena's house for safety, only to be ambushed by 3 soldiers. Dina and her friends couldn't hurt them, and Dina was about to be attacked when an 11-year-old girl named Lacunae appeared and defeated the soldiers on her own. Dina thought she recognized the voice of the trio's leader, but didn't take the time to confirm her suspicions. Instead, Dina and Lacunae ran into Selena's house.**

**This one includes my first OC! It's based on a videogame character as far as one of its powers, but the character itself is mine!**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Legions of Doom

*Dina's POV*

Once we got past the gate around the house, I slammed it shut, locked it, and continued to run. Lacunae was already at the door by the time I turned around.

_I still can't believe how fast she is. _I thought.

We ran inside and closed the door, which armed the security systems. I let out a sigh of relief.

"This place is really cool!" Lacunae said in amazement.

"Yeah, it is." I replied. I pulled out Selena's medal. "Why don't you give her a tour?" I asked Selena. She appeared in front of me and walked over to Lacunae, then she turned to me.

"Um… who's this?" she asked me.

"This is Lacunae." I replied. "She saved me from those soldiers that attacked us. She says she has magical abilities and is the 'Summoner of the Moon.'"

Selena gave me a skeptical look, then turned to Lacunae and gave her a tour of the house.

Everything was calm for a while, but I still worried, since I was sure that I knew who the leader of that group was. And if I was right, the leader of the entire army was going to be someone who would be almost impossible to defeat.

"Hey Dina!" A voice said, snapping me back into reality.

"Oh hey, Rupert." I said. I had let everyone out of their medals so they could meet Lacunae and pretty much do what they wanted for a while.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"I think I know who the leader of that group that attacked us was." I said. "I recognized the voice."

"Who do you think it was?"

I knew he would ask that, but I didn't want to worry the others by saying the answer out loud. Instead, I opened the telepathic link between us and told him, then closed it off. He looked surprised.

"That's not possible." He said after a minute.

"I'm almost sure that's who it was." I replied. "I didn't get a chance to confirm it, but the voice was exactly the same."

Rupert was about to say something, but then Todd walked over to us, so we stopped talking about it.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"What we are going to do now." I lied. But he knew it was a lie.

"No, what were you really talking about?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I can tell you're upset." I said jokingly. "But you know I could easily beat you in a fight."

He calmed down. He knew I was right.

"Anyways, we were talking about who the leader of the group that attacked us was." I said. "I'm almost sure that I know."

"Who is it?" he asked.

I was about to answer, but then all the others walked over to us, so I figured it was time to tell them all.

I let out a sigh. "I think the leader of the group was Saige." I said. Everyone except Lacunae and Rupert looked shocked. Pauleen spoke up first.

"It can't be her!" she shouted. "You killed her, didn't you?"

"I did, but I'm almost sure it was her." I replied. "I don't know how, but she's back."

"If that's true, and she was just leading a small group, the leader of the entire army must be even more powerful." Selena said.

Pauleen and Todd had worried looks on their faces. I turned to Rupert, who looked nervous as well. I suddenly had a flashback to the battle, realizing that they were the first ones to get killed.

I snapped back to reality and noticed Lacunae's confused look. Then she finally spoke up.

"Um… who's Saige?" she asked.

"Saige was the leader of an army we recently fought. She was very powerful and even managed to kill all of my friends before I killed her." I explained. "She was a Dinaurian, so my guess is that during the confusion, she turned into a medal, healed, and escaped."

"If she really is back, we'll just have to defeat her again." Todd said, cracking his knuckles.

"If that was her, she wasn't even trying to fight." Lacunae said. "I knocked her out with one kick in the face."

"Yeah, but you were running at about 100 miles per hour." I said. "You could probably tie with me in a race at that speed." I added jokingly.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"I guess we could race around the training area in the backyard." I said.

"You're on!" she shouted.

With that, we went outside to race. Selena was the referee.

"Okay, are you both ready? She asked. We both nodded. "Alright! 3! 2! 1! GO!"

We were about to take off when we heard a noise that sounded like an explosion. The alarms started going off, and Todd, Pauleen, Rupert and Banette were still inside the house.

"Let's go!" I shouted. Selena returned to her medal, and Lacunae and I ran back to the house.

When we got inside, what we saw shocked us. Everything had been thrown outward from the middle of the room, where a soldier with a black outfit and helmet was standing. Nothing was on fire, so I knew that it wasn't an ordinary explosion. I looked around and saw my friends in fighting stances with scrapes and bruises everywhere.

"Who are you?!" I shouted at the soldier.

"Ah, you must be Dina" The soldier said. I knew now that the soldier was female, but I didn't recognize the voice, which made me wonder how she knew me.

"Yeah, I am, so now it's your turn to introduce yourself!" I shouted.

"My name is none of your concern." She said. "I will tell you this: I was sent by Saige to destroy the six of you."

_So Saige __is __back. _I thought.

"You are right about Saige's return." She said. I stared at her, confused. "You seem surprised. Well, let me tell you something else: I can read minds, and I have powers that are more powerful than those of anyone you've ever encountered."

"We'll see about that!" I shouted in anger. I charged an attack and fired it at her. She lifted her hand towards my attack and it simply disappeared. I stared at her in shock. Suddenly, she stomped and a shockwave released from her body, sending everything around her flying away, including me and my friends. I was thrown into the wall, but I flipped myself and kicked off of the wall. I flew straight towards her with my robot leg aimed at her face, but as I was about to hit, she touched my leg and I was blown backwards by an invisible shockwave. I hit the wall head first, but I was still conscious. I stood up.

_Crap, she can use shockwaves to deflect my melee attacks, and she can negate ranged powers with her bare hands?! Who is she?!_ I thought.

"That's not all I can do." she said. She raised her right arm. She pulled up her sleeve and removed her glove, and what I saw surprised me.

Her arm had thick, curved orange stripes that ran from her elbow to her palm, and the back of her hand had two silver crests. One looked like circle with a dragon of some sort in the middle, and the other looked like a sword. There was also a mark on her palm that looked kind of like a lightning bolt.

"What is that?!" I shouted in surprise.

The figure didn't say anything. Instead, she touched the sword crest with her other hand, and a dark aura engulfed her hand. The orange stripes on her arm started glowing, and she slammed her fist into the ground. Six glowing circles appeared in the ground and a beam of electricity shot from each. When they faded, six figures appeared in a circle around her, each looking like an armored knight with a long sword. They had blue flames where their feet should have been, and they hovered above the ground.

I stepped back in shock until I was against the wall. All of my friends did the same, except Lacunae, who stood there looking like she was ready to kill the soldier.

"What in the world are those things?!" I shouted in shock.

"They are my legions." She explained. "They are basically lost souls that are under my control. Right now, they are in a defensive stance. You can tell by the blue flames. Right now, they will only attack if I order them to. If those flames turn orange, that means that they are in an offensive stance and will attack any creature they want. Unless I do this!"

The lightning bolt on her hand glowed and she swung her hand towards Rupert. An electric arc shot into him and he stumbled backwards. Orange electric arcs glowed around him, and the same color of arcs surrounded her hand.

"What have you done to him?!" I shouted at her.

"I have marked him for my legions. If I order them to attack, they will only attack him now." she said. My eyes grew wide as I realized what she was doing.

She was going to kill Rupert.

I screamed in anger and charged at her. Her arm stopped glowing and the arcs around Rupert disappeared. She swung at me, shooting the arc into me instead. I stumbled back, stunned by the attack.

"This will be the last thing you will ever hear." She said. "My name is Argis. I am a warrior who has survived over countless years thanks to these creatures. I am basically immortal, and I am almost as good with a sword as my legions."

A silver sword appeared in her hand, then the blade became engulfed in blue flames. She pointed the sword at me.

"Kill her." She said.

A blue ring shot outward from her, and the legions dashed over to me and swung their swords at me. I dodged by jumping backwards, but one of them got behind me. I shocked it, but it didn't even seem to affect it. It raised its sword to stab me. The other legions ran towards me as well.

Then I saw Todd and Rupert running towards me and Pauleen, Selena and Banette running towards Argis. Todd punched one of the legions in the head and it fell to the ground, but got back up quickly. Rupert shot water beams at the others, which distracted them for a moment, but they almost immediately recovered.

"These things are tough!" I shouted. I jumped up, spun around and kicked them all in the head with one move. They fell to the ground. While they were down, I saw Argis slash at Selena, who grabbed the sword with her robotic arm, stopping it. Pauleen ran up and kicked at her, but she tore the sword from Selena's grip and blocked the kick with the flat edge of the sword. Pauleen kicked off of it and knocked Argis back in the process. Banette flew down behind her and punched her in the back of the head with her robotic arm, knocking her down. She got back up and so did the legions. I kicked one of the legions again. This time, I heard a noise that sounded like glass shattering, and all of the legions disappeared.

"Impossible!" Argis shouted. "You broke my legion crest!"

She released a shockwave to knock us back, then touched the dragon-like crest on her hand. I could clearly see cracks in the sword crest as she did. She slammed her hand into the ground again, and a creature that looked like an angel with flaming feet appeared.

"Kill them!" Argis shouted.

The creature disappeared, then reappeared in front of me with its wings folded around it. It spun and flew at me like a rocket. It hit me in the chest, blowing me back into the wall and knocking the wind out of me. It then disappeared and flew through the wall, slamming into my back and launching me across the room. It appeared above me and dove towards me.

I heard someone shout something, and I knew what was going on.

Lacunae had finally joined the fight.

She turned into a blur and kicked Argis in the head before she could react. Argis stumbled back and the sword reappeared in her hand. She swung at Lacunae, who dodged, ran towards me, and kicked the creature that was trying to kill me. I heard a sound like glass breaking, and it disappeared just as it was about to hit me.

"No!" Argis shouted. "This can't be happening!"

"You messed with the wrong people!" Pauleen shouted.

"Shut up!" Argis yelled. She charged at Pauleen, jumped into the air, and slammed her sword into the ground. Pauleen moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting stabbed. Argis jumped back and charged at Pauleen. The attack hit, and Pauleen was knocked back and engulfed in flames. She screamed in pain, but Rupert extinguished the flames quickly. Lacunae and I were beyond angry. We both charged at Argis at top speed and kicked her at the same time. She fell on the ground and was unconscious.

We had won.

**And that's it! I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written! How did you like my OC? The legion ability is from a game called Chaos Legion, in case you were wondering. That's the only thing I copied for Argis. The sword legion is known as the Guilt legion, and the angel is Thanatos, the ultimate legion. Anyways, I'll get the next chapter up soon, but until then, keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimate Power

**Chapter 5 is here! Last chapter, a new enemy named Argis appeared and attacked Dina and her friends. She summoned creatures known as legions in an attempt to kill them, but ended up being defeated by Dina and Lacunae. This starts where that left off.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Ultimate Power

*Dina's POV*

After Argis was knocked out, I walked over to her and tapped her head with my foot to make sure she was out. She didn't move, so I knew that it was over. I walked over to Pauleen, who had been lit on fire by Argis' last attack. Despite Rupert's quick action, Pauleen was severely burned. She had third degree burns everywhere except her robotic leg, which was unharmed. The attack had broken both of her arms and probably a few ribs. She wasn't moving.

"Pauleen!" I shouted when I saw her. I turned to Rupert. "Is she okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "I managed to extinguish the flames, but due to the severity of the burns, I don't even know if she is alive. I'm surprised she didn't return to her medal after that."

Then I realized something. Rupert was killed after releasing himself, and Pauleen was severely injured after releasing herself.

"If you release yourself from the medal instead of me releasing you, you're vulnerable to severe injuries and death!" I said.

"That would explain a lot." Rupert mumbled.

"You guys make sure she's okay." I said. "I'll be right back." They nodded and Selena took her to the operating room that was built into her house.

I walked over to Argis. Her helmet was almost shattered by the last attack. I removed the remains of it to see who she was. What I saw shocked me.

I recognized her appearance.

"I know this person." I said.

Flashbacks flooded my mind. The day that my parents were killed, I had seen Argis running away from my house.

"Could she be the one that killed them?" I mumbled.

Then I remembered something else. That day, she was unarmed, but she had a dark aura around her.

_Was she possessed?_ I thought.

It was years ago, but I knew it was still her. Her eyes were a glowing orange color and her short hair was silver with golden streaks. It was an unmistakable appearance.

Then I looked at her hand that had the crests on it. The crests were badly damaged. I touched the dragon one and it repaired itself instantly. _Strange… _I thought as I removed it from her hand.

"What is this, anyways?" I said as I looked at it in the palm of my hand. Suddenly, it started to glow and absorbed into my hand. My right arm glowed and a mark appeared on it. It looked like the crest.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me and saw my arm glowing.

"What's going on, Dina?!" Rupert shouted.

"I don't know, but I think I just absorbed one of the crests!" I shouted back.

Argis suddenly woke up. I jumped back.

"You… fool…" she said when she saw the mark on my arm. "The power you just absorbed will kill you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Only legionators can absorb crests without being harmed." She said. "And I seriously doubt you are a legionator."

"I assume a legionator is someone who can control legions?" I said. She nodded.

"It doesn't seem to be harming you, though, so maybe you are a legionator." Argis said. "Just know that if it does, it will be your fault. You will die and be turned into the legion, at which point you will lose control of yourself."

This worried me. I knew I couldn't just release the crest and give it back, so there was a high chance that I could die.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" I asked.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" she replied. "Just because I was sent to kill you, that doesn't mean that I would lie about the legions. This is something that can't be changed, and soon, you will pay the consequences."

"If that's true, we need to find a way to fix this." Lacunae said. Argis shook her head.

"You can't." she said. "Once a legion is absorbed, the event is irreversible. You will either become a legionator, or you will die."

"How will I know if I am a legionator?" I asked.

"Let me see your right hand." She said. I showed it to her. The crest image glowed and a lightning bolt appeared on my palm. "You really are a legionator!" she said in surprise.

"How do I control it?" I asked.

"I can teach you, but do not use it unless you need to." She said. "I don't want Saige knowing that I'm helping you."

"Wait, you tried to kill us, and now you're going to help us?" Rupert asked, clearly confused.

"Saige took control of me using her power. I had no choice but to try to kill you." Argis explained. "If I didn't, she would kill me."

"She's obviously weak at the moment, so she won't come after us right now." I said.

"Once she gets her full power back, she may be impossible to defeat." Argis said. "Anyways, let's go to the backyard and I'll teach you how to use the legion you absorbed. You're lucky, by the way. That legion is Thanatos, the most powerful of the legions."

"How many different legions are there?" I asked.

"Seven." She answered. "I have all of the crests, but I can only use two at a time." She pulled five more crests out of her pocket and game them to me. She also removed the sword one and handed it to me.

"Why are you giving these to me?" I asked.

"Saige will be after me. If I die, the crests will be destroyed unless a legionator other than myself has them." She explained.

I nodded and looked at the crests. The five new ones were a crossbow, a claw, a fist, a shield, and a bomb. Suddenly, all of the six crests glowed and absorbed into me, each creating a mark on my arm representing them. Argis was shocked.

"You just absorbed all of the crests at once?!" she shouted. "That means that you can use any legion at any time!"

"Wow…" I said, also shocked. "So how do I use them?"

"I'll teach you." She said. "Which one do you want to start with?"

"How about the sword one?" I suggested.

"Alright, let's begin." She replied.

**And that's it for this chapter. Dina's a legionator! Pretty cool, right? Anyways, I'll get the next chapter up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Legionator 101

**Chapter 6 is ready! Last chapter, Dina discovered that she actually recognized Argis from the day her parents were killed. She then decided to examine one of Argis' legion crests and accidentally absorbed it. She found out that she is a Legionator, and she has the ability to control any legion at any time instead of only being able to wield two crests at once. Now, Argis has decided to train Dina in using her newly discovered power.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Legionator 101

*Dina's POV*

"I can't believe that I'm a legionator!" I shouted in excitement as I went outside to train.

"You're not just any legionator." Argis said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're the ultimate legionator." She replied. "You are the only person known to have the ability to wield all seven crests at once. And that's not all. You caused the power of the crests to absorb into you, something that no one else has ever been known to do."

I was speechless. _The ultimate legionator?! This is so awesome!_ I thought.

We stopped walking. We were in the middle of the training field.

"In addition to the legions themselves, each one gives the wielder special powers of their own." Argis explained. "I can teach you how to use them, but without a sword, most of them are impossible."

"I can create an electric sword." I said.

"That might work." She replied. "But first, let's focus on the legions."

"Okay, which legion is the sword crest?" I asked.

"The sword is the Guilt legion. They are elite swordsmen. You already saw them in our battle." She explained.

"What about the crossbow?" I asked.

"That is Malice. They shoot energy crossbows and are good for long-range attacks."

"And the fist?"

"Hatred. They use brute strength to beat up enemies. They can also do a powerful counter-attack."

"How about the shield?"

"Arrogance. They protect you from attacks at the cost of their health, then blast the energy back at the enemy like a laser."

"The claw?"

"That is Flawed. They are basically ninjas with electrically charged claws."

"The bomb?"

"That's Blasphemy. They self-destruct to destroy enemies. You can also kick them like a soccer ball and they will explode on impact with whatever they hit."

"And the dragon is that angel-like creature that kept flying into me, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. That's Thanatos, the ultimate legion. He can use a special ability that slows down time and shoots enemies with energy bullets."

Once the explanations were complete, we trained for a while with each legion. When Argis decided I was ready, we worked on the other abilities. When we were finished, we headed back to the house. Now I knew how to control the legions, and Argis could use hers as well. It was time to find Saige and end this once and for all.

**So I decided to skip the legion training and just move on. I've already started on the next chapter, so expect it to be up soon! Until then, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Also, I have started a forum for my stories! I am holding a contest/drawing for those that want their OC's to appear in my stories! Just send in a suggestion using the form I provided, then at the end of the month, I will randomly choose 3-5 winners, depending on how many are sent in, and they will appear in my stories! So send in your OC's! Remember, though, if you send in more than one, only the first one will count.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Legionator's Past

**Last chapter was just Dina's training and a short explanation of each legion. Not much, really. This one is slightly more interesting, but somewhat sad. We get a brief look into Argis' past during it. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 7: The Legionator's Past

When we got in the house, I didn't see anyone.

"That's strange. Where are they?" I said.

Argis stopped. "This way." she said. She walked towards the operating room.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can read minds, remember?" she said.

"Oh…right." I said, feeling kind of dumb for forgetting that.

"Don't worry about it." she said. "Worry about your friends."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can tell that something is wrong." She said.

"Oh no…" I said "Pauleen!"

I ran to the operating room and flung the doors open. Everyone was crowded around her bed. I could see machines hooked up to her and the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

"What's going on?!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me. Then Argis walked up and everyone shot her a death glare.

"Pauleen is in critical condition and probably won't live." Selena explained. "And it's all thanks to her!" she shouted, pointing to Argis.

"No…" I said sadly. I walked to the bed and saw her covered in blackened skin. There were several machines hooked up, some of which were life-support machines.

"I'm sorry, Dina." Argis said. "I never meant for this to happen."

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted "You were trying to kill us! YOU PRETTY MUCH KILLED HER!"

"I-I didn't…"

"No! It's too late for apologies!" I shouted. "Get out of here! Now!"

"But…"

"NOW!" I screamed.

Argis said nothing more, but she left the room with her head hanging down. Now I knew that she really was upset over what she had done. I felt bad for yelling at her now.

I ran after her.

"Dina, where are you going?" Rupert said.

I didn't even stop to answer. Instead, I teleported through the door and ran in the direction that Argis went. She was headed to the training field. I ran out and saw her sitting against the wall.

"How could I be so stupid?" she said to herself. Tears were starting to run down her face.

I walked over to her.

"What do you want?" she said. "To yell at me some more?"

"No." I said. "I came to apologize. I had no right to yell at you like that. I was just upset."

"You really hurt my feelings." She said. "I helped you out, then you screamed at me for hurting your friend."

"Argis, do you understand that she is dying?" I asked. "Do you understand what it's like to lose one of your best friends?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She said. "The only true friend I ever had was killed by the same person that killed my parents."

"That's the same story for me." I said.

"I didn't kill your parents. The demon that possessed me that day did." She explained. "It took over my body long enough to do that."

"I figured that out. I remember you having a dark aura around you that day." I replied. Then I thought of something.

_Wait a minute… a demon took over her body and killed my parents?!_ I thought.

"That has a serious resemblance to Zongazonga." I said.

"Zongazonga?" Argis said, a hint of shock in her voice. "Are you talking about the demonic sorcerer that stole people's bodies for immortality and ex-ruler of the Caliosteo Islands?"

"Yeah, how many people named Zongazonga do you know?" I said sarcastically.

For a second, I thought I saw a smile cross Argis' face over the joke.

"I heard that you were the one who defeated him, and that you also defeated Saige and her army." She said. "I should have known from the start that I was no match for you."

"It's alright." I said. "Don't worry about it."

"There is a reason that I got upset when you yelled at me." she said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

She sighed. "When I was about 7, my parents were killed by a madman. I was forced to run away to escape him. About 3 years later, I met a boy who helped me train my abilities, including my power over legions. Sadly, he was also killed by the madman who murdered my parents. I ran away, this time taking his legion crests with me. I managed to kill him a few years later. But I was alone. People don't trust me, so I don't have any friends. When you yelled at me to leave, it made me feel betrayed and alone again." she explained.

Now I really felt bad. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said. "I lost it when I found out about Pauleen."

"It's okay. I understand." She said.

Suddenly, everything was silent. It was like someone had pressed a mute button for the area.

I knew that something was wrong. Argis' eyes widened. She knew, as well.

"Let's go." She said, running back to the house. I followed her.

We went inside and went to the operating room. Everyone was there, but the looks on their faces told me what was going on.

"No…" I said as I collapsed to my knees.

Pauleen was dead.

Everyone stared at Argis.

"Get out of here, you freak!" Todd yelled. He ran up to Argis, with a wind sword in his hand, ready to kill her.

I charged at him and slammed into him with my shoulder, knocking him across the room. He hit the wall with a loud thud and crumpled to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rupert shouted.

"He tried to kill her!" I shouted. "What else was I going to do, let her die?!"

"Yeah, actually you should have!" he shouted back.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Dina." Banette said.

"Guys, just stop it!" Selena shouted.

"And if I don't?" Rupert said threateningly.

"I'll turn you into an ice sculpture!" she shouted. Rupert obviously forgot about the fact that she could control ice, because he had a very frightened look on his face. "That's what I thought!" Selena shouted.

I walked over to Pauleen's body. I had to shove Rupert out of the way to get to her. I was fighting the urge to shock him into unconsciousness.

I put my hand on her shoulder, tears running down my face. In this condition, the revival machine would definitely fail. In addition to that, Saige's army would probably ambush us if we tried to get there.

"Maybe I can help." Argis said, walking over to her.

"How?" I asked.

"I've lived for a long time by absorbing life from those I have killed." She explained. "I killed her, so maybe I can force the life energy back into her body and heal her!"

"It's worth a shot, I guess." I said.

Argis nodded and walked over to the bed. She placed her hand on Pauleen's shoulder and closed her eyes. The gold highlights in her hair started glowing, and so did the marks on her arm. Her eyes shot open and her orange eyes glowed brightly. A green aura appeared around her hand and shot into Pauleen's shoulder, then started spreading through her whole body. The burns disappeared and the skin healed. She looked exactly like she did before the attack.

Argis' body stopped glowing and she stepped back.

"Pauleen, can you hear me?" I asked quietly. She moved slightly, then her eyes slowly opened.

"Dina?" she said weakly. Her eyes turned to Argis, then they widened and she almost screamed. "What is she doing here?!" Pauleen shouted.

I explained the story.

"So she killed me, trained you to be a legionator, then revived me?" Pauleen summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said.

"Wow, that's crazy." She said.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"Anyways, thanks, I guess." She said to Argis.

"Don't worry about it." she replied.

Then I remembered what I did to Todd. I went to check on him.

"Todd?" I said. "Are you okay?"

No response. I asked again, but he still didn't even move. I checked his pulse. It was a little weak, but I concluded that he was just unconscious, so I put him in one of the beds and walked back to the group.

"Is he okay?" Pauleen asked.

"He's just knocked out." I said. "He should wake up soon, but he's going to have a serious headache." Pauleen sighed in relief.

Everything was alright.

For now, anyways.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Pauleen was killed, but she's back! I'll get the next one up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Ultimate Battle

**Chapter 8 is here! Last chapter, Pauleen was critically injured. Dina got angry at Argis and tried to kick her out, only to realize that Argis truly was upset over her mistake. She chased her down and Argis revealed some of her past. They went back inside to find that Pauleen had died, at which point Argis used her powers to revive her. This chapter takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Battle

*Dina's POV*

After Todd recovered and everyone was in fighting shape again, we set off to find Saige's base. Argis revealed that it was in the mountain area behind Ilium Village. She knew exactly where it was.

We arrived at the base, which seemed a little too obvious not to be noticeable.

"It looks like a freaking skyscraper!" I whispered in Argis' ear.

"It's that way to make it harder to get into." She replied. "Let's go."

Then I saw someone at the top of the tower. She was facing away from us and was leaning on the railing, which seemed to glow slightly.

"Is that her?" I asked Argis.

"Probably." She replied.

"Then let's go!" Lacunae said.

We all used our abilities to get up to the top. I used my rocket boots, Lacu used her powers to basically run up the wall, Selena, Pauleen and Todd used their powers to propel them up, Rupert shot up like a lightning bolt, Banette used her wings, and Argis teleported.

When we got to the top, the figure turned towards us. They were wearing a hoodie that hid their face. The figure lifted the hood and everyone froze in shock, even Lacu and Argis.

"That's not what I remember her looking like." I said.

Her caramel-colored hair was now filled with streaks of green, blue, black, and gold, her blue eyes were darker and her skin was much paler. She looked weaker, but I knew that I shouldn't count on that. I knew it was her. You never forget the face of someone that killed your friends and almost killed you. You can never forget the face of someone you killed.

That's why everyone froze when they saw Saige standing in front of us.

"Is that really her?!" I shouted.

"Ah… Dina." Saige said. "I knew you would be here eventually. And Argis… you have betrayed me. You know what the consequence of that is."

"Don't count on it!" I shouted. "It's time for revenge!"

"You're the one that won't be so lucky." She said.

She set her hand back on the railing. Pulses of black, green, turquoise, and yellow shot from her hand and a nasty storm appeared around the tower.

"Oh crap." Todd said. "This is bad."

"No kidding!" Pauleen shouted.

"Guys, calm down!" Lacu said. "I can take this creep!"

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Saige asked.

"I took you down with one kick before!" Lacu said.

"That was before!" Saige shouted. "And I was weakened! I'm much stronger now!"

"You don't look like it!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but looks can be deceiving." Saige said. I knew that was true in her case.

"You look like you'll snap in half if I kick you again." Lacu said. "Are you sure you're stronger than before?"

"For the last time, I was weakened!" Saige shouted. "Have you ever tried coming back from the dead?! I seriously doubt it, little miss 'I'm the immortal summoner of the moon and I'm so awesome!' Why don't you ask your friends what it's like?! They'll tell you all about it!"

That made Lacu really angry.

"But there's a second option." Saige said.

"And what would that be?" Lacu asked.

"Would you like to try it for yourself?" she asked.

"Don't count on it!" Lacu shouted.

Lacu charged at Saige at full speed and aimed her knee right at her head. Saige simply raised her hand and caught Lacu's knee. The momentum from the attack dispersed as a ripple in the air around Saige's hand. Everyone was shocked, including Lacu. Saige then reabsorbed the power and shot it back at Lacu, which launched her backwards. Lacu did a flip and landed safely, but I could tell her leg was hurt by that move.

"Is that all you've got?!" Lacu shouted.

"We can't let Lacu be the only fighter here!" I shouted.

Everyone nodded and released all of their vivosaurs and legions, then charged their powers.

"Let's go!" I shouted. All of our vivosaurs charged at her at once. She released some sort of wave of green energy, and all of our vivosaurs returned to their medals instantly. I commanded my legions to attack and Argis did the same. Saige did the same thing and Argis' crests were shattered. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as my crests were damaged. All of us who had powers fired our best attacks at once.

Saige created some kind of shockwave that repelled all of the attacks. My railgun almost hit me, but I managed to create an electric field to cancel the power and stop the coin.

"We can't hit her!" I shouted.

A grin crossed Saige's face and she released a turquoise wave at us. It didn't do anything to me, Argis, or Lacu. The others were returned to their medals.

I was shocked at that move.

Lacu stood up and charged again. She dodged Saige's hand this time and kicked her in the stomach. Saige doubled over in pain and Lacu kicked her in the face. Saige got up, and she didn't seem like she was even hurt. The only visible injury was a bloody nose.

"That's it!" Saige shouted. "I'll kill you all!"

Saige charged at Lacu and punched her in the stomach. All of the momentum was channeled into the punch, plus an energy shockwave that was released at the same time. Lacu was blown back into the railing and almost knocked out.

"I'll help her, you take out Saige!" Argis shouted.

"With pleasure!" I shouted, cracking my knuckles.

Saige charged at me, but I used a power that I had forgotten about until now.

I reflected the force of the punch at her and blew her back. Then I created an electric blast and shot it at her.

She raised her hand and caught the energy. It became a glowing blue orb in her hand.

"Oh crap!" I shouted.

She amplified the energy and shot it back at me. The attack hit me and blew me back, but I kicked off of the railing and charged at her full-speed. I created an electric sword, but she simply blocked every swing with her bare hands.

Then I created a normal sword with blue flames around it.

I swung it at her.

It hit her hand.

The sword shattered and disappeared.

Saige absorbed the flames and chaotic energy that I used to form the sword. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't stop it.

She shot it back at me, which burned me and shot me into the railing. I felt like my back was broken, and I was unable to move due to almost being knocked out by the blast.

Lacu was able to, though. She charged at Saige, and so did Argis. They both slammed into Saige, who blew them both back with the force of the attack.

"I'm tired of this." She said. She hit her tail on the railing. It shattered and the energy flowed into her.

"I hate you, Saige." I said.

"Good." She replied. She spun around like a tornado, dark energy forming around her. Then she stopped and stomped on the ground. A shockwave blew the three of us off of the building.

**And that's chapter 8! I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I get a chance! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Corruption

**Chapter 9 is here! Last chapter, the teens battled Saige, only to be easily defeated and, in the end, launched off of the tower that they fought on top of. This takes place where it left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Corruption

*Dina's POV*

Saige launched us off of her tower, throwing us all the way back to Ilium Village. We ended up landing safely in the ice. I landed safely using my rocket boots, Lacu just landed on her feet, and Argis teleported shortly before impact to reduce her injury.

I still could barely move due to my injuries, but I had enough strength to use my rocket boots and powers. I was almost sure that my back was broken at this point.

"Here, let me help." Lacu said. She touched my back and a green aura engulfed her hand and spread through me. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, so I knew she had healed me.

"Thanks." I said. "What are we going to do about Saige, though? I mean, she's almost invincible!"

"I don't know." Lacu said. "Even I couldn't hurt her much."

"Who made you the ultimate fighter all of a sudden?" I said jokingly.

Lacu was about to say something, but then we heard a strange noise and saw a flash of light in front of us.

Saige had teleported right in front of us.

"You freaking psycho!" Lacu shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Saige didn't seem to like that comment.

"What can you do?" she said. "You barely even gave me a nosebleed! What makes you think you can stop me?"

An evil grin crossed Lacu's face. Suddenly, Sky blue wings appeared on her back. I was so shocked that I couldn't even speak.

_Seriously, who is this girl?!_ I thought.

She got in a fighting stance and so did Saige.

Saige charged at Lacu and tried to attack, but Lacu dodged all of Saige's attacks. Lacu Launched several ice and energy blasts, but Saige simply absorbed them all.

Saige then used the energy from Lacu's attacks and combined it with her own dark energy. She formed a scythe with it, then raised it to attack.

"Aw crap!" Lacu shouted. She kept dodging as Saige swung several times at her. Saige tried one last swing. Lacu tried to dodge, but she wasn't quick enough. The scythe slashed a large hole in her stomach.

"LACU!" I shouted.

Saige turned her scythe into a sword and stabbed Lacu in the chest. Lacu gasped for air, but she couldn't hold on any longer.

She fell to the ground and died almost instantly.

She let out a weak laugh as she died.

"NO!" I shouted. Saige walked to Lacu's dead body.

"HA!" she shouted. "You call that immortal?! Pathetic!"

She turned to me and summoned a new sword.

"Now it's your turn!" she shouted. She charged at me and swung her sword.

Luckily, Argis teleported in front of me and blocked it with her own sword. I summoned a chaotic staff and swung it at Saige's head. It hit and knocked her down, but she rolled out of the way of my second attack, then shot an energy blast at me. I was knocked back a few feet, but I quickly recovered. I felt a strange energy pulse in my body, then my eyes started to glow gold. I knew what was going on and how to use it to my advantage.

I ran over to Saige and swung at her. She blocked, but I channeled the new energy into my attack and her sword shattered. I swung again and knocked her back several feet.

But just as I was about to charge again, Saige pointed at me staff, which exploded into pure chaotic energy. She absorbed it and shot it at me. I used my new power to counter it, but that used up the rest of the strange energy. Saige started to walk towards me, only to stop suddenly.

Just then I heard something. It sounded like an evil chuckle.

I looked in the direction of the sound. The only thing I saw there was what shocked me the most about this day.

Lacu was getting up, despite having a sword in her chest and being covered in her own blood.

She laughed evilly, then grabbed the sword that was in her chest and pulled it out.

_What the hell is going on?!_ I thought. But then I noticed that she looked very different.

Her blue wings were now black, her eyes and hair were dull, her clothes were red and black, her eyes were blood red and her pupils were reptilian slits.

"Lacu?" I said. She didn't respond.

I could tell what was happening.

She was corrupted by the dark side of her powers.

She was now Shadow Lacunae, Bringer of Darkness.

**That's all for now! Some of you may noticed that I changed "Dark Lacunae" to "Shadow Lacunae, Bringer of Darkness." Let me know what you think of the change! I'll work on getting the next chapter up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Shadow of Death

**Chapter 10 is here! Double digits! Woohoo! So last chapter was another small battle with Saige. Lacu was killed, but at the end, she came back to life as Shadow Lacunae. This takes place where it left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 10: The Shadow of Death

*Dina's POV*

_What the hell is going on?!_ I thought when I saw Lacu's new form. I was sure that her new form was more powerful, but I didn't know what to expect.

"Lacu?" I said.

"It's Shadow Lacunae!" she shouted. I knew then that she was no longer my friend, but that she had pretty much became a demon.

_This is bad…_ I thought. _This is very bad…_

Saige simply stared at Lacu and said "Who are you?!"

Lacu responded by spreading her wings and flying at high speed at Saige. Saige created a sword and swung at Lacu. She hit her in one of her wings, but the wing simply blocked the sword.

Saige and I were both shocked.

Lacu did a flip in the air and kicked Saige in the face. Saige flew backwards, but she suddenly stopped in midair and hovered. She then flew at Lacu. They collided and both created swords just before impact.

They broke apart and started slashing at each other. Then Saige's sword suddenly shattered. Lacu absorbed the energy this time and shot it at Saige, who dodged it. Saige charged an energy blast and shot Lacu with it. Lacu folded her wing around her and it shielded her from the attack.

"What in the world is she?!" Argis shouted.

Lacu then disappeared.

"What?!" I shouted.

Then I heard a noise that sounded like thunder.

I saw a dark blur shoot out of the sky and land on Saige, then crash through the ice platform. The blur, which I could tell was Lacu, kept going until the two were about 40 feet from the ground below, then stopped, unfolded its wings and kicked Saige into the ground.

There was a loud crash that echoed through the area. Judging by the fact that there was a sonic boom that meant Saige must have hit the ground at around 700 miles per hour. There was no way she could have survived.

I saw a black streak fly up to the platform and hover there. Lacu used her powers to repair the ice, then landed on it.

Then she returned to her normal form with all of her injuries healed.

But just as she landed, she suddenly collapsed.

"Lacu!" I shouted. I ran over to her.

But as I did, an invisible force blew me back. There was a flash of light.

When it faded, Saige was standing in its place.

She was alive, and appeared to only have a few bruises and cuts.

"That's impossible!" Argis shouted. "She can't still be alive!"

She turned towards Argis and started to walk in her direction. She summoned a glowing sword and slashed at Argis. Argis tried to create a sword, but wasn't fast enough.

Saige's sword sliced right through Argis' arm and cut a deep slice in her chest. She gasped for air, but it was useless. She fell to her knees.

But Saige clearly did not forgive Argis for betraying her. She swung the sword again, this time nearly cutting Argis' head off. Argis fell to the ground and a large pool of blood quickly formed around her.

Argis was dead.

"NO! ARGIS!" I shouted. I fell to my knees and started to cry. "Saige…" I said.

"What do you want?" she said.

"You're a heartless freak, you know that?" I said in anger. "And you're gonna pay for that!"

"Why do you care about her?" Saige asked. "She tried to kill you, remember?"

"I don't care!" I shouted. "Unlike you, I forgave her!"

"Well, then…" she said. "Why don't you join her in hell?!"

She charged at me, but I quickly created a chaotic sword and slashed before Saige could. She jumped right over my blade. She landed right behind me and slashed at me. I spun around and tried to block, but her sword somehow cut right through mine. It cut into my shoulder as well.

I screamed in anger, not pain, and summoned my legions. I released all of them except Thanatos.

"Destroy her!" I shouted, firing an orange lightning bolt at her to lock onto her. It hit her. The legions all charged at her, taking advantage of her being stunned for a moment, and attacked. She was hit several times by Hatred, but she somehow stopped all of Guilt's attacks. She released a shockwave, shattering the crests of all the ones surrounding her. Malice shot at her, but their attacks were reflected back and their crest shattered, as well.

"Dammit!" I shouted. "Time to end this!"

I waved my arm. Time around me slowed down and Thanatos appeared. He fired several energy bullets at Saige, all of which hit her. The attack lit her on fire and blew her back.

She hit the ground and stopped moving.

"That's for killing Argis and hurting Lacu!" I shouted. I pulled a token from my pocket and flipped it into the air.

"And this is for trying to kill all of us!" I shouted as I fired my Railgun attack.

The coin flew and exploded on impact with Saige. I walked over to Lacu and knelt down next to her.

She wasn't moving. I shook her arm, but she still didn't move. I checked her pulse, but I didn't feel one.

"No…" I said, starting to cry. "That freak killed two of my friends in one day…"

"And now it's your turn." A voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw Saige with a gun aimed at my head.

"No it's not!" another voice shouted.

Saige whirled around just in time to see Todd punch her in the face, using his power over wind to increase the power. The gun was knocked out of her hand as Todd hit her.

The impact knocked her into one of the ice pillars around the fossil center, which she flew right through.

She slammed into the wall of the fossil center hard enough to leave a large dent in the wall and cracks all around her. She fell to the ground and was unconscious. I picked up the gun she had dropped, aimed it at her, and fired until it was out of ammo. Every bullet hit its target.

"It's over…" I said. "Finally…"

I picked up Lacu's body and headed back to the rest of the group.

"Let's go." I said. I had Todd carry Lacu while I got Argis' body. We headed to the fossil center to try reviving them.

But just as we got there, a bright glow came from Argis' body. When it faded, the damage to her body was healed.

She woke up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier…" I said with a sigh.

We were about to revive Lacu, but as Todd was about to place her body in the machine, there was a flash of light.

When it faded, her body was gone.

"What just happened?" I asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

It was a really crazy day.

**That's chapter 10! Hope you like it! I'm already working on the next one, so expect to see it up soon! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: An Enemy from the Past

**Chapter 11 is here! Last chapter, Shadow Lacunae beat Saige up at the beginning. Thinking Saige was dead, Lacu returned to her normal form, but died in the process. Saige killed Argis, which provoked Dina into fighting her and eventually shooting Saige with her own gun. As the team went to revive Argis and Lacu, Argis healed without the machine and Lacu disappeared. This takes place shortly after that. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 11: An Enemy from the Past

*Dina's POV*

After Lacu's disappearance, we talked for a short time, then left the fossil center to go home. as we left, I saw someone walking towards Icegrip Plateau.

"Who's that, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

The person turned around, then ran down the path.

"Whoever it is, they must know us…" I said.

I saw something on the ground where the person was standing. I walked over to see what it was.

It was a letter, sealed in an envelope.

It had my name on it.

"Okay, they definitely knew who we were." I said. I walked back to the others to show them the envelope, which I hadn't opened yet.

But as I did, I looked to where Saige was and gasped.

She wasn't there.

There was no blood, and the dent in the wall was gone.

"That's weird…" I said. I walked to the others and showed them the letter.

"Weird…" Selena said. "What does it say?"

"Let's find out." I said. I opened the letter.

I gasped when I read it.

"What's wrong?" Rupert asked.

I read the letter to the others.

_Dina,_

_I've seen you running around lately with your friends, and I must admit that I am impressed with your skills. Your fighting skills have improved much since we met before. But this time, I am stronger, as well. And this time, you will not escape alive. You beat me once, but I'm back for revenge. Six years ago, before the Caliosteo Cup even started, you battled me. You tried to kill me by stabbing me with your pickaxe, remember? You failed. I survived. And you will die._

_Good luck…_

_-Jonathan_

"Who's Jonathan?" Selena asked.

"Someone I hoped I'd never see again." I said. "He tried to kill me when I was 10. I was learning to become a fossil fighter. I had just bought my first pickaxe. I'm lucky I did. He came to the dig site with a sword, looking for me. I don't know why, but he tried to kill me. In the end, I ripped the sword out of his hands with my pickaxe and stabbed him in the back with my pickaxe. I guess he survived it somehow."

"You beat him and escaped unharmed?" Todd asked. "That's awesome!"

"I didn't escape unharmed." I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Rupert asked.

"This." I said. I turned around and lifted my shirt, revealing several large scars on my back. "I'm lucky he didn't cut my spine." I said.

"Yeah, you are!" Todd said.

"I also have other scars from the battle on my chest and one on my right side just above my hip, but I won't show those to you guys, for obvious reasons." I explained. "I don't know why he was so desperate to kill me. I had never heard of him before. And I'm lucky I didn't get paralyzed or receive any permanent damage to my body besides the scars."

"Wow…" Selena said.

"You've had a rough life, I guess, digadig." Pauleen said.

"Jonathan…" Argis said. "That name sounds familiar."

"There are a lot of people named Jonathan, Argis." Rupert said.

"No…" she said. "There was a boy that I was sent to find a while back. Saige wanted him for something, and she wanted him alive. But I never managed to find him, and he was always one step ahead of my every move."

"Does he have powers, too?" I asked.

"He has two main powers." She said. "One of them is the ability to manipulate objects around him, making him extremely dangerous. "What's the other one?" I asked.

"He's a legionator, and a very powerful one, at that."

"Well, that could be a problem." I said.

"That's if it's the same guy." She said. "I remember he had another power, but I can't remember what…"

"Well, we should try to avoid encountering him." I said.

"Yeah…" Argis said. "Let's get out of here."

We walked over to the landing pad for the helicopters. Just as we got there, one was landing. We got in and flew to Ribular Town. We walked towards Selena's house, but I saw someone in the shadows.

"Again?!" I shouted. I stopped walking, making the others stop, as well. "Who are you?!" I shouted at the figure.

The figure walked out into the light. It was impossible to mistake the appearance.

"Hi, Dina!" she shouted.

"L-Lacu?!" I shouted in surprise.

**That's the end of chapter 11! I'll work on the next one soon, so keep reading and reviewing! And now I have a poll on my profile about who your favorite character is in my story! Check it out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Jonathan's Return

**Chapter 12 is here! Last chapter, someone was walking to Icegrip Plateau, but when Dina noticed them, they ran, leaving a note for Dina behind. It turned out to be a threatening message for her from Jonathan, a boy who had tried to kill her when she was 10. As the group left to go to Selena's house, they saw someone in the shadows, who turned out to be Lacunae. This takes place where that left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Jonathan's Return

*Dina's POV*

"I thought you were dead!" I said to Lacu when she walked over to me.

"Nope!" she said. "I'm immortal, remember?"

"Yeah, but I know you died because I checked your pulse and felt nothing." I said. She immediately paled. I knew something was off about her.

"So did you manage to defeat Saige?" she asked.

"You were dead before she appeared for me to fight her. How did you know about that?" I asked.

"I have my ways." She said. She seemed nervous.

"You're not Lacu." I said.

"What?" she said as if snapping out of a daydream.

"You're. Not. Lacu." I said again.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"Drop the act!" I shouted. "I know you're lying!"

She chuckled, but her voice became deeper as she did. A dark flame-like aura engulfed her body and transformed her into a teenage boy around my age. He had glowing blue eyes and brown hair, but what stood out most was that he had seven black marks on his arm that looked a lot like Argis' legion crests.

"Jonathan." I said angrily.

"Good job at seeing through my disguise, Dina." He said. "I guess I wasn't observant enough."

"Damn right, you weren't!" Selena shouted.

"Shapeshifting." Argis said. "That was his other power."

"Ah, you must be Argis." He said. "Nice to finally meet you." He started to walk towards Argis. His right hand the same dark aura around it that he had during his transformation.

"Argis, look out!" I shouted. He swung with his right hand, punching Argis in the chest. The dark energy blasted outward from his hand, blowing her away and creating a massive shockwave that almost blew the rest of us back.

She flew through the air until she slammed into a large rock hard enough to leave cracks in it. Her body went limp and she fell to the ground. When she hit, I heard a loud crack, then I saw a large amount of blood on the rock where her head was as she fell.

"ARGIS!" I shouted. Jonathan turned to me.

"Now it's your turn!" he shouted.

"Think again, you creep!" I shouted. I charged at him and kicked him in the head.

But the impact was like kicking off of a wall. I moved, but he didn't.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked tauntingly. "Pathetic."

"Not even close!" I shouted. I used my electric powers on him, but it still had no effect.

"I guess you didn't listen when Argis told you about my telekinetic powers." He said. "I can manipulate anything around me. If I wanted to, I could literally make your body self-destruct."

"So why don't you?" I asked, taunting him.

"Because I don't want to." He said. "Not yet, anyways."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said.

"All right, enough with the games!" I shouted.

I summoned a chaotic sword and charged at Jonathan, who also summoned a sword. The swords collided, throwing flames and sparks everywhere. I felt a rush of energy, so I created a second sword and attacked again. I jumped back, then I released my swords, instead forming the energy into a crossbow. I fired several times, but he dodged all of the arrows.

Or so he thought, at least.

I used my power to turn the arrows around and hit him from behind.

One of the arrows went completely through his arm, several hit his legs, and a few hit him in the back, one of which went all the way through his chest.

He screamed and dropped to the ground.

"Now what are you going to do?" I said. I pointed the crossbow at him.

"This." He said. He pointed his hand at me. I felt a strange force around me. My crossbow disappeared and I felt as if someone was grabbing my neck. The invisible force lifted me up, slammed me into a tree and choked me against it until I couldn't breathe anymore.

The last thing I saw was Rupert running towards me and all of the others charging at Jonathan.

**That's all for chapter 12! I know, I need to stop doing short cliffhanger chapters… Keep reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Rupert's Revenge

**Chapter 13 is here! Last chapter, Lacu was revealed to actually be Jonathan, who attacked Argis and Dina. This takes place where it left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Rupert's Revenge

*Rupert's POV*

"DINA!" I shouted as Dina's limp body was dropped to the ground. I ran over to her. I shook her arm, hoping to wake her, but that didn't help.

I checked her pulse, but I couldn't get anything by that time.

"NO! DINA!" I screamed. I stood up and turned to Jonathan. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I charged at him and used a lightning dash to fly right into him. He was blown back by the attack. When he landed, I could tell that he was affected by the electricity.

"Not bad." He said. "But I can do better."

I charged at him again, only for him to create a sword and slash at me. I created an elemental sword to counter it at the last second, but his managed to cut through mine. I dodged his attack and flew into the air. I simply flew back to Dina's side and landed.

He was about to attack, but Todd punched him in the back of the head, knocking him down.

"You guys are pretty good." Jonathan said. "Let's fight again sometime."

"There won't be another time!" I shouted.

"Think again." he said. He released a shockwave to knock us back, then jumped high into the air and flew away.

"He got away…" I said. I walked back over to Dina, hoping to help her. I checked her pulse again, but still got nothing. I started to cry.

"Why does this keep happening to us?!" I shouted.

"She's dead?" Selena asked sadly.

"Yeah…" I said. "I wish there was something I could do to help her."

"I have an idea!" Pauleen said. "If Argis is still alive, maybe she can help!"

"With the injuries she has, that's a big 'if.'" I said. "But it's worth a try."

We ran over to Argis. There was a lot of blood on the rock, and she wasn't moving. I checked her pulse. It was weak, but she was still alive.

Then I looked back and saw Banette kneeling down next to Dina.

"Hey!" I said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try CPR!" she said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I mumbled. I turned to the others. "If she wakes up, let me know." I told them. They nodded in agreement. I ran back over to Dina.

"I'll try something, as well." I said. "If your idea fails, I can try to use my electric powers to restart her heart."

"That might work." She said. "But be careful with how much electricity you use."

"Got it." I said.

Banette tried CPR for about five minutes before giving up. I tried using electricity, but it was no use. We couldn't revive her.

I began to cry again.

"Rupert!" Selena shouted. "Argis is waking up!"

I ran back to her to see how she was doing.

Maybe my backup plan could work, after all.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Jonathan attacked you and knocked you out." I said. "He also killed Dina."

"WHAT?! Where is he?!" she asked angrily. "I'll kill that freak!"

"He ran away." I said. "Well, actually he flew away."

"Damn." She said. "Where's Dina? I might be able to help. And I know that's what Rupert was hoping I would do."

She tried to stand up, but she couldn't move her legs.

"Paralysis." She said. "I'll heal it later. For now, can you bring Dina over here?"

I nodded. "I'll go get her." I said.

I brought Dina's body over to Argis' side. Her hands glowed with a flame-like green aura. When she touched Dina's body, the aura spread through her, then concentrated around her neck and chest. The auras slowly disappeared, and I noticed that Argis was clearly weakened from using her life energy to heal Dina.

"Dina?" I asked. "Dina, can you hear me?"

Her hands moved slightly, which told me she was alive. Then her eyes opened slowly.

But what I saw next shocked me.

Her brown eyes were now a glowing gold color.

"What in the world?" I said.

"What's wrong?" Dina asked.

"Your eyes are different." I said. "They're literally glowing."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I don't know." Selena said.

"Is he just seeing things?" Todd asked.

"They look like her normal brown color to me, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"I see it, too." Argis said.

"I don't." Banette said.

"This is weird." I said.

Then Argis suddenly summoned a sword and held it in front of Dina's face. It worked like a mirror.

"Whoa!" I shouted, leaning back. "Watch out! You almost stabbed me!"

"Sorry." Argis said. Then she turned to Dina. "Can you see it now?"

"Yeah, now I see it." Dina replied. "That is really weird. No one else but the three of us can see this?"

"No." I said. "Apparently we are the only ones."

"That's weird." Argis said. She made the sword disappear. "Maybe it's because of the bond that you two share, and the only reason that I can see it is because I injected my life energy into her."

"What bond?" I asked.

"You two have a special bond that links the two of you." She explained. "Emotionally, it's your love for each other, but physically, there seems to be more to it. Your powers link you, as well, but there is some sort of hidden ability that you share. I can sense it, but I have no clue what it is."

"We have a common power that links us?" Dina asked.

"Yes." Argis replied.

"Cool!" Dina shouted out of excitement.

"How will we know what it is?" I asked. "And more importantly, how can we use it?"

"I don't know." Argis said. "Without knowing what the power is, I can't tell you anything."

"Well, for now, let's get out of here." Dina said as she stood up.

"Yeah." Argis said. She healed her injuries and we ran to Selena's house. We made it, but we knew we wouldn't be safe for long.

**Chapter 13 is done. Really predictable, I know. I'll get the next one up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14: Ultimate Power

**Chapter 14 is here! Last chapter, Dina was killed by Jonathan, causing Rupert to attack Jonathan. After Rupert's attack was countered, Todd attacked Jonathan, after which he fled using his powers of flight. In the ending, Dina and Argis were both healed using Argis' life energy, and the entire group ran to Selena's house. This takes place upon their arrival. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 14: Ultimate Power

*Dina's POV*

We made it to Selena's house. Selena opened the security gate and we went inside. I slammed the door behind us, arming the security system.

"We won't be safe long." Argis said. "We need to either find a new hideout or get off the islands.

"The first may be tricky, but I'm not willing to do the second one." I said.

"Well, we need to be quick. He could be anywhere, and if he doesn't already know, he'll figure out where we are soon." Argis said.

Suddenly, I heard a noise at the front door.

"What was that?" Rupert asked.

"I'll check it out." I said.

"I'm going with you." Argis said.

"Let's all go." Todd said.

"I don't want everyone getting hurt." I said. "Fine…" I said after a moment. "Let's go."

We walked to the door, which was closed and locked, just like we left it. There was no damage to it, and when I looked at the security camera footage, no one was there. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

"Weird." I said.

I turned around to walk back, but then I heard a loud crash. I turned around to see that the door had been knocked down. But I still didn't see anything that could have done that.

"What's going on?!" I shouted.

No response.

I turned to the others to see that they weren't there, either.

"Rupert? Argis? Pauleen? Anyone?!" I shouted.

No response.

"This isn't funny!" I shouted. Then I felt someone grab my shoulder. I broke out of the grip and turned around, but I didn't see anyone. I channeled my electric powers into my hand and punched the ground, releasing an electric shockwave. I saw it deflect around a certain spot in the air and I ran over and punched the empty spot. My fist made contact with something invisible.

"Argh!" someone shouted. Ripples appeared in the air near where I struck, then they materialized into a person clutching their bloody nose.

"Nice." They said.

"Hello, Jonathan." I said. "Nice try, using telekinesis to manipulate the light around you and turn invisible."

"Gotta admit, it was a good attempt." He said. "But now, it's time for your life to end!"

He summoned a sword. I created an electric sword and turned it into a whip-sword, which wrapped around the blade, shooting electricity through it, which stunned him.

"I guess you didn't see that one coming." I said. "Now, why do you want me dead so badly?" I asked.

"I don't have to answer you." He said.

"Answer me, or this time, I will kill you!" I shouted. "And I'll make sure you don't escape."

"Good luck with that!" he shouted. He suddenly waved his hand out to his side. He pointed in that direction. I looked at what he was pointing to, revealing my friends trapped in some sort of force field. It was obviously created by his powers.

"And as for why I want you dead, it's because of an ancient power of yours." Jonathan explained. "A power that you share with Rupert."

_Could it the same power that Argis told me about?!_ I thought.

"The power is hidden within you, and it forms a unique bond with one person, who also has the power." He explained. "The bond allows you to link all of your special qualities, and you can develop new ones while it is active. It basically allows you to control any ability in the universe, but it can only be accessed in a certain way."

"And how's that?" I asked.

"Like I would tell you!" he said. "I came here to stop you from unlocking your full potential. Several people see you as a threat after reading about the prophecy and realizing you were the one that it referred to. The ability is powerful, but unstable. It can be highly dangerous to the entire world if you can't control it. They say that there is a certain device that will unlock the power for both people, but it was split in two to prevent it from ever happening again it said that if the two halves were ever reunited, the power would be unleashed."

"What kind of device?" I asked.

"I don't know, some charm or something probably!" he shouted. "I don't have time to answer questions!"

He suddenly teleported away, releasing the force field as he did.

"What was he talking about?" Todd asked.

"A charm that will unlock our true potential…" I mumbled, thinking out loud. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Suddenly, I remembered something. Back in my original hometown, I remembered buying a locket necklace shaped like half of a heart. Here at the Caliosteo islands, I remembered finding a similar locket. I had a picture of Rupert and I that I cut to fit in each of the lockets. Then I gave one to Rupert and kept the other. Each only had half of the picture, though. His had my face while mine had his face.

I knew that was what he meant.

"The locket!" I shouted suddenly.

"What locket, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"The locket that I gave to Rupert after the Cup!" I said. I turned to Rupert. "Do you still have the heart locket I gave you?" I asked him.

"I never take it off." He said.

"Same here." I said.

"But why does it matter?" he asked.

"Let me see it, but don't take it off." I said.

"What's this all about?" Argis asked. "What's so special about that locket?"

"I don't know, but I think she may be onto something." He replied.

He pulled the locket out of his shirt, which it had been hidden behind. I did the same. Then he walked over to me and I held the two pieces next to each other.

They looked like they would fit together perfectly.

"Argis." I said. "About that power you mentioned…"

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I think this may be the key to unlocking it!" I said as I put the two halves together. It created a complete heart. I opened both halves of the locket, revealing the photo that I had taken of us two years ago. The gems on the edge of the locket started to glow.

"What's going on?" Rupert asked.

The entire locket glowed a golden color, chain and all. Rupert's eyes also started glowing, and I knew mine were, as well.

There was a bright flash. When it faded, the only thing that I noticed that was different was that both lockets were now complete hearts. I opened mine, which had the full photo in it. Rupert's was the same way.

"I don't get it." Rupert said. "What happened?"

"Let's go to the training area in the backyard and I'll explain." I said.

When we got there, I started to explain what Jonathan had said to me.

"So we can control whatever powers we want now?" Rupert asked.

"If it worked, yes." I said.

"Well, let's test it out." He said. "How does it work?"

"Well, from what I understand, you just have to choose a power and you'll be able to use it." I said. "But I doubt it's that easy."

"Why don't we try it with some ridiculous power." He said.

"How about this?" I asked. I closed my eyes for a second, then I opened them, my eyes glowing even brighter than before.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. When I faded, I looked around. Everyone was looking up at me with shocked expressions.

"She transformed!" Argis shouted after a moment.

"Awesome!" I shouted, causing everyone to freak out again.

"She turned into a Teffla!" Todd shouted.

"I wonder if she has her old powers still." Banette said.

"Selena, create an ice target please." I said. She created a large ice statue.

"Here we go!" I shouted. I saw electricity arcing around me. Everyone stepped back, and I fired a large lightning blast out of my mouth, blowing a hole in the target. Then I flew into the air and dove at the target, using my wind power to blow it to pieces.

"Whoa!" Todd shouted in complete awe.

"Awesome, digadig!" Pauleen shouted.

I landed and returned to my normal form.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I shouted in excitement. "Your turn, Rupert!"

I looked around.

"Rupert?" I asked.

"Up here!" he shouted. I looked up. He was hovering about 50 feet above us.

He suddenly started free-falling, head-first towards the ground.

"RUPERT!" I shouted.

Just before he hit the ground, he flipped upright and landed on his feet.

"That was fun." He said.

I walked over to him and smacked him across the face.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I shouted.

After a moment, we all started laughing and walked back into the house. Everyone returned to their medals except me, Argis, and Rupert.

"Why aren't you in your medal?" I asked.

"For some reason, I can't return to it now." He said. "I'm not a vivoteen anymore."

"I'm sure that if you use your new powers, you can return to it." I said.

"I'll try it…" he said. There was a bright flash and he was back in his medal.

_Good, it worked._ He said telepathically.

_Good night, everyone._ I told them.

_Good night, Dina._ They all replied.

**Lame chapter, but it's still a chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dina Vs Jonathan part 1

**Chapter 15 is here! Last chapter was mostly random crap, but I'll summarize it anyways. Dina and her friends made it to Selena's house and started to talk. They were interrupted when they heard a noise at the door. They went to investigate, but they didn't find anyone. Dina's friends disappeared, causing Dina to panic. She was attacked by something invisible, which turned out to be Jonathan. She stunned Jonathan and interrogated him. He explained the secret of the mystery power that Argis had mentioned. Dina then realized what he meant and, with some help from Rupert, she reunited the two halves of the device, which turned out to be the two halves of a heart locket that Dina and Rupert had. This unlocked the ability for the two to have any power they wanted. This takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 15: Dina vs. Jonathan Part 1: Warping Reality

*Dina's POV*

I woke up the next morning to a loud crash.

_Now what?!_ I thought as I raced downstairs, still in my pajamas.

I entered the room to find everyone else unconscious, but nothing else in sight.

"I know you're here, Jonathan!" I shouted. "Show yourself!" I used my new power to jam all other abilities in the area except mine and Rupert's.

I didn't see him, though.

_Is he able to override it, or is he really not here?!_ I thought. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone except my unconscious friends.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my back. I spun around, but I still didn't see anything. _He's overriding it?!_ I thought. I felt my back, which had a large slice in it now. I could heal it without a problem, but my other concern was my clothes. I almost lost my shirt, which would have been extremely embarrassing in the middle of a fight.

I healed my injury and used my powers to instantly change into my normal outfit. Then I looked around.

"Where are you?!" I shouted.

"Over here!" he shouted. I looked around and saw him hovering over Rupert, sword in hand.

"Even if you attack him, his new power will heal him!" I shouted.

"I know." He said. "But there is a way to stop the power."

My eyes grew wide as I realized what he was doing.

He tore the locket from Rupert's neck and threw it on the ground. He stabbed the locket with the sword, shattering it in a flash of light. I knew he was about to kill Rupert now, but I had one last trick up my sleeve.

"This is the end!" I shouted.

"For you and Rupert, maybe!" he replied as he stabbed his sword into Rupert's chest.

But just before he did, I made my move.

"Warped Reality!" I shouted, activating the ability.

The area around us was cleared out and the two of us were standing in a stadium full of cheering fans.

"This is Fossil Stadium!" he shouted. "Did you teleport us here?!"

"Yep!" I said. "And all of those people up there will become your enemies if you try to kill me, so you'll have about fifty thousand people unleashing their vivosaurs on you at once!"

"So then…" he said. "Instead of swords and powers, let's use vivosaurs!"

"Bring it on!" I shouted.

He released his team. According to the computer, his team was a T-Rex Lord named Reaper, a Nycto Ace named Wind Demon, and a vivosaur that the system didn't recognize. "What's the last vivosaur?" I asked.

Then I looked at him and saw that his outfit had changed. He had a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants, along with a black cape and black gloves. He had strange glowing blue markings all over his outfit. Also, his eyes were glowing bright blue. He had a silver sword with the same glowing markings as his outfit.

He walked onto the field and into the AZ position.

He was the third vivosaur.

"No way…" I said. The crowd also fell silent.

After my shock cleared, I released my team. I grabbed two of my medals and threw them. "Pauleen! Todd!" I shouted as I threw the medals.

"This'll be easy." Jonathan said with a smirk.

"Think again!" I shouted. "Now!" I shouted to my friends.

They nodded and grabbed their own medals. Todd used Barbaros, Blitzigon, and Giga Spinax. Pauleen used Omias, T-Rex Lord, and Dimorph Ace. Other than Barbaros and Omias, both had vivosaurs that I had never seen them use before.

I walked into the AZ and threw out a Teffla, a Nycto Ace, and a Dimorph Ace.

Then I pulled the ultimate surprise to Jonathan, and also to the crowd. I transformed into a Teffla, still armed with my powers.

"And the best part is: the Vivoteens can use attacks that don't cost FP, and they can make up their own moves!" I said, much to Jonathan's shock. "Their vivosaurs can also have custom moves in addition to their normal ones!"

"Well, so can I!" Jonathan said. "My vivosaurs may not have custom moves, but I do!"

"Well, then…" I said. "Let's fight!"

**Cliffhanger! That's why it's only part one. I'll get the next one up soon. And the move "Warped Reality" is a move I made that transforms the user's surroundings into whatever they want. They can choose who gets transported with them, and that's how Dina teleported them to Fossil Stadium. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16: Dina vs Jonathan Part 2

**Chapter 16 is here! It's time for the ultimate battle against Jonathan! Last chapter, Dina woke up to a loud noise and went downstairs to find all of her friends unconscious. She was then attacked by Jonathan, who also went after Rupert and shattered his locket. Dina then used "Warped Reality" (Read last chapter for more info on that) to teleport them to Fossil Stadium. Jonathan and Dina released their teams, which are listed in the previous chapter. This takes place where it left off: the start of the battle! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 16: Dina vs. Jonathan Part 2: Fossil Battle Time!

*Dina's POV*

"Let's fight!" I shouted.

It was no surprise that I got the first turn.

"Pauleen!" I shouted. "Use fire rain!"

She nodded, closed her eyes, and raised her arms to her sides. The sky turned red and several fireballs came raining down on Jonathans' team, doing major damage to Wind Demon and Reaper, but barely scratching Jonathan's LP.

"Todd!" I shouted. "Wind Blade Rush on Reaper!"

He swung his arms repeatedly, releasing large blade-like blasts of wind. To finish it off, he created a wind sword and threw it directly into Reaper's chest. It exploded, taking out Reaper and dealing damage to the others, as well.

"Lightning Breath!" I shouted. I formed a large lightning burst and fired the beam directly into Wind Demon, defeating it easily.

"Save the FP!" I said to my team. "We may need it later." I turned to Jonathan. "Your turn!"

An evil smirk crossed his face. I knew that was bad.

"Demon Blade Dash!" he shouted. His sword was engulfed in blue flames. He charged at my team at such a high speed that I barely saw him before he ran past me. He spun around in the middle of my team, slashing his sword and releasing the blue flames all around him. The flames wiped out all of our vivosaurs except my Nycto Ace and Pauleen's Omias. Then he teleported back to his AZ.

"How's that?!" he shouted. "End turn!"

"Pauleen, Todd! Team skill! Elemental Rush!" I shouted. I transformed to normal and we all charged at Jonathan with swords in hand. I used a lightning dash to shoot into the sky while the others flew at him using their rocket boots. He blocked Todd's blade, but Pauleen threw hers, creating a column of fire under Jonathan. It launched him into the air and burned him.

Then I shot down fast enough to create a sonic boom, stabbing him with my electric sword and blasting him into the ground. I kept going and slammed down on top of him, dealing huge damage.

"Nycto Ace!" I shouted. "Use Nycto Star!"

The dragon-like creature shot straight into Jonathan at a high enough speed to blow him into the wall.

"Omias, Digadig!" Pauleen shouted. "Use Omias Punish!"

The strange horse-like vivosaur stood on its back legs, then stomped down, releasing a wave of energy from its horn that knocked Jonathan out.

I checked the computer. His LP was getting low, but he was still in the fight.

He got up and raised his hand in a fist. He punched the ground, causing several creatures to appear around him.

"Attack, my legions!" he shouted.

Most of the legions disappeared when I used a lightning bomb, but some survived. I transformed back into a Teffla and used an electrified Teffla Scale. It took out all but one of the legions. Then I transformed back to my human form.

"Thanatos!" he shouted. "End this!"

I felt time slow down around me and Jonathan. I was somehow unaffected by the move.

Thanatos fired several energy bullets that took out everyone else on my team except Pauleen, who was barely affected.

"Todd, digadig!" she shouted as Todd returned to his medal. I picked up his medal and placed it back in the booth with the others.

"You're going to pay for that, digadig!" Pauleen shouted. Thanatos teleported in front of her and flew straight into her, turning her back into her medal. I grabbed it and put it back in the booth.

"That's it!" I shouted. The angel-like creature returned to Jonathan's side before disappearing as Jonathan waved his arm out to his side.

"End turn!" he shouted.

"Chaotic Bow!" I shouted, forming a bow and arrow in my hands. "Three arrows! Ice, explosive, and magic!"

I fired the ice arrow first. He dodged it, only to realize that the tip was a freeze grenade. The explosion froze him in a sphere-like ice prison.

Then I fired the explosive arrow, which blew the ice apart, blasting Jonathan into the wall and stunning him long enough for me to shoot the golden magic arrow, which struck him in the chest.

The magic arrow didn't do much damage, but the others depleted him to 10 LP. But there was a surprise in that last one.

"End turn!" I shouted. Jonathan got back up, the arrow still stuck in his chest. If he pulled it out, he would die, but if he didn't, the surprise would activate.

"Chaotic Burst!" he shouted. He charged up an attack that looked a lot like a ball of dark energy.

He started to fire it but the blast disappeared suddenly. "What?!" he shouted.

A golden circle with runic marks appeared below him.

"A magic circle?!" he shouted.

Then Jonathan suddenly froze and gasped, as if he was being choked. He put his hand to his chest. He grabbed the magic arrow, knowing it was the source of his pain. The pain got visibly worse by the second. He fell to his knees, unable to handle the pain any longer. He pulled the arrow out of his chest and it immediately disappeared, leaving a hole in his chest. Blood started pouring out of the wound, and also out of his mouth. The circle vanished, and so did his pain, but the hole in his chest was causing a different pain.

"What… the hell… was that?" he said weakly as he coughed up blood.

"That was a magic backfire spell that causes extreme pain to the person it hits. The pain is the amount that the other person would experience from the attack." I explained. "Do you realize that what you just felt is what I would have felt if that attack had hit?"

"I… never realized… how bad… it really… hurt people…" he coughed up more blood. "I'm… sorry…"

"You should be." I said. His eyes closed and he started to fall backwards. He hit the ground with a thud.

The crowd started cheering, but I silenced them by walking over to his dying body. I put my hand on his chest and closed my eyes. There was a golden glow around my hand. When I moved my hand away, the wound was healed. His eyes slowly opened.

The crowd gasped in shock at what I had just done.

I had healed my enemy.

"Why would you save me?" he asked. "I tried to kill you, but you saved my life."

"You may be my enemy, but you don't deserve to die over a misunderstanding." I said.

"A misunderstanding?" he asked.

"I know that you were hired to stop me." I said. "And they tricked you into believing that I was evil and would use my powers to destroy everything."

"How did you-?" he started.

"Mind reading." I said, cutting him off. "If you join us, we can help you defeat the person who hired you."

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the one who hired me…" he said. "Is dead!"

He released a burst of energy that blew me backwards. I tumbled on the ground, eventually hitting my fighter booth. I stood up weakly, but I knew my left arm was broken. Good thing I'm right-handed.

_Should have seen that coming._ I thought.

"I'm working under my own authority!" he shouted. Black wings suddenly shot out from his back. "And you're not going to change my mind!"

He flew faster than my Nycto Ace, aimed straight at me. He created a sword and slashed at me, leaving a deep slice in my chest. I gasped for air, but then I healed my injuries, including my arm.

He flew into the air and dove straight down at me.

I jumped out of the way, but he slammed into the ground hard enough to leave a crater. The flying rock chunks and the resulting burst of energy were enough to blow me into the wall of the stadium. He flew at me again, but this time, I was ready.

"Superhuman Strike!" I gathered energy to greatly enhance my right arm's strength.

He flew at me, but just as he was about to hit, I punched him as hard as I could, hitting him right in the face.

He flew backwards, sliding across the ground and into the wall on the other side of the arena. His wings disappeared as he stood up, holding his face with his right hand.

"Not… bad…" he said. He suddenly collapsed. I ran over to him and checked his pulse. It was getting weaker buy the second, indicating that he was dying. I rolled him onto his back.

Then I saw why.

The right side of his skull had been shattered by my attack, leaving a dent in his head, several cuts, and a lot of blood.

His breathing and heartbeat both stopped.

I had literally killed him with my bare hands.

Despite him trying to kill me, I started to cry. I felt sorry for him. He made a mistake that ultimately led to his death.

I couldn't help but wonder why he even fought me when he knew that I could do anything I wanted. Did he think that maybe he had a chance? Was he trying to get himself killed? Countless possible reasons ran through my head, but I had a feeling that I knew what it was.

"He wanted to die…" I said. "He knew he couldn't beat me, but he fought anyways, knowing I would kill him in the end…"

_You are right, Dina._ A voice said in my head.

_Jonathan?!_ I mentally shouted. _How are you talking to me like this?!_

_I don't know…_ he said. _But I do know that you were right. I did want to die because I couldn't do anything anymore. The one thing that I had spent my whole life on had become impossible. My life became meaningless after that…_

_No…_ I replied. _You were capable of a lot more than that. You just couldn't see it yourself._

_It's too late now, though._ He said. _Goodbye._

_Jonathan…_ I said mentally. But I didn't get a response.

He was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

I used my "Warped Reality" ability to return to Selena's house. Everything was how I had left it, except Jonathan was gone and everyone was awake.

I was even back in the torn pajamas I had been wearing.

"Weird…" I said.

"What happened to Jonathan, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I used my powers to kill him." I said. "Twice, actually. I gave him a second chance the first time, but he attacked me again, so I punched him hard enough to literally break his face."

"You mean you shattered his skull with your bare hands?!" Rupert shouted. I nodded. He slowly backed away. I gave him a look that said "You have got to be kidding!"

"Hey, by the way, is your locket fixed?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nevermind." I said.

He gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it.

"Now what do we do?" Todd asked.

"I diga-don't know, digadig." Pauleen said.

"Maybe we could go digging?" I suggested. Everyone shot me a "You're kidding, right?" look. "What? There's no one left trying to kill us! What would it hurt?"

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you!" Rupert said.

"I agree with Dina." Argis said. "Digging sounds like a good idea."

"Why do you want to go digging?" Selena asked.

"Hey, just because I haven't done any digging since I joined you guys, that doesn't mean I'm not a fossil fighter!" she said.

"Then where are your vivosaurs?" I asked.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small case. In it were five dino medals.

She had the five chicken vivosaurs as her team.

Everyone laughed except me. I knew that those things were powerful, despite their weak appearance.

After everyone stopped laughing, we talked for a few minutes before heading to Jungle Labyrinth for some digging.

**So that's all! I may end it here, but I may also try to continue. See you all next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Frightening Fossil

**I decided to continue this story! So, here's chapter 17! Last chapter, Jonathan and Dina were in a fossil battle, both of them fighting as vivosaurs. After reducing both of the teams to only Dina and Jonathan, Dina used a special attack that resulted in Jonathan's death. She healed Jonathan and tried to convince him to join her side, only to find that he was actually fighting for his own reason. Jonathan tried to attack her, but she used her powers to enhance her strength and punch Jonathan hard enough to shatter his skull, killing him. Jonathan telepathically revealed that he knew he couldn't win, so he fought because he knew he would die in the end, which is what he wanted. After returning home, Dina and her friends decided to go digging. Argis' vivosaur team was also revealed to be the five chickens. This takes place upon their arrival at Jungle Labyrinth. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 17: The Frightening Fossil

*Dina's POV*

When we got to the Jungle Labyrinth, everything seemed normal. We walked around and dug up a bunch of rocks, filling up our cases quickly. Once we dug up everything we could find in the jungle, we headed to the stone pyramid. There were no rocks in the hallway, so we entered the room with the stone chest that once held the skull of Zongazonga. We looked around, but our sonar systems didn't pick up anything. I walked by the door where the guardian once was and finally got a dot on my sonar. There was only one problem: it was on the other side of the door.

"Guys, I found something!" I said. "But it's in the guardian's room!"

"Don't even try to get it, Dina!" Rupert said. "It could be a trap!"

"I have an idea!" I said. "I can teleport in, get the rock, and teleport back out!"

"Like I said, it could be a trap!" Rupert said.

"If it is, I can use my new powers to escape!" I shouted. "I'm going in!"

With that, I teleported through the door. It was dark in the guardian's room, so I lit up the room with my electric powers. I used my sonar again and found the spot where the rock was buried. I dug it up and looked at it. The rock itself was a golden color and seemed to have a strange faint glow to it.

"Weird…" I said. I teleported back to the main room to show it to the others.

"I got it!" I said. "But it's kinda strange..."

The others walked over to me and I showed them the rock.

"The weird thing is that it glows." I said.

"I wonder why, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"It's probably not a normal rock." Rupert said.

"I can sense energy radiating from it." Argis said.

"Maybe it's a fossil of a legendary type?" Banette suggested.

"Legendary types don't get fossilized." Argis said. "They turn into medals."

"Wrong." Selena said. "Frigi and Igno were once fossilized."

"That's true, but it's not either of them." I said.

"How do you know?" Banette asked.

"I can sense it." I said. "But I can also tell that it's a full fossilized skeleton."

"Which vivosaur is it for?" Todd asked.

"It's too small to be a dinosaur skeleton, digadig." Pauleen said

"I'll use my powers to try to see the fossil inside." I said. I used my abilities to look into the rock.

What I saw made me drop the rock, which landed on the ground with a loud thud.

I backed away from it, frightened by the sight.

"What's wrong?" Todd asked.

"It's not Zongazonga again, is it?" Rupert asked. I shook my head. "Why are you so afraid if it's not him?"

"Take a look and you'll see why." I said.

He picked up the rock and looked at it, then dropped it, as well. Several cracks appeared in it this time.

"Oh, my god…" he said

"What's in the rock?" Selena asked.

"I saw a human skeleton inside." I said.

"Why did it scare you so much?" Banette asked.

"Because I know who it was." I said.

"How?" Argis asked.

"It was a girl who was wearing a necklace." I said. "And I only know one girl who wears a necklace like that."

"Wait, digadig…" Pauleen said. "Are you saying-?"

"Yeah…" I said. "That person… was me!"

**Chapter 17 is complete! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18: Reviving the Remains

**Chapter 18 is here! Last chapter was kinda confusing, but I'll summarize it anyways. Dina and her friends went digging at the Jungle Labyrinth and Dina found a mysterious rock behind the door to the guardian's room. After retrieving it and looking inside with her powers, she freaked out at the fact that the fossilized skeleton was her own remains. What's going on? Read to find out! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 18: Reviving the Remains

*Dina's POV*

"The person in the fossil rock was me!" I shouted.

"How is that possible?" Banette asked. "You're alive and to be a fossil, you would have to have been dead for millions of years!"

"It doesn't make any sense…" Selena said.

"There's only one possible explanation that I can think of." Argis said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your powers may have caused it." she replied.

"What if it's not really her?" Todd asked.

"It may have been the necklace's previous owner, and there are two of them now." Argis said. "It's possible that this happened before and the second locket was the one that was split in two."

"Maybe if we revive the person, we can find out for sure, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"Good idea." I replied. "But we need to clean it perfectly for it to work. I'll use my powers for that, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go." I said.

We arrived at the fossil center a few seconds later, thanks to me using Warped Reality to teleport us there.

"You need to be careful with that." Argis said. "It could cause problems with the real world if you alter it too much."

"If this is Dina, then that could be the cause!" Rupert said.

"Let's find out." I said. I used my powers to destroy the rock and leave the fossil completely unharmed. I looked at the locket.

"Let me see something." I said.

I opened the locket.

"I knew it." I said.

The picture of me and Rupert was inside.

"This is definitely me." I said. "I have absolutely no doubt about it."

"Let's make sure by reviving her." Rupert said.

I placed the remains in the revival machine and Selena activated it. There was a bright flash. When it faded, everyone gasped at what they saw.

It wasn't me, after all, although the girl looked very similar. Somehow, her clothes were also rebuilt by the machine, which was weird, but I was kinda glad that they were.

The hatch opened and the girl stepped out.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Who are you and how did you get that locket?!" I shouted.

"Hey, calm down!" the girl said. "I found this thing and it sent me so far back in time that I ended up dying and being fossilized!"

"Where did you find it?" I asked.

"Someone must have dropped it or something." she said. "I found it at Icegrip Plateau in the odd well."

"It has a picture of me and my boyfriend in it!" I said. "Why didn't you try to find one of us?!"

"What year is it?" the girl asked.

"Check the calendar." I said. "I don't keep track of dates anymore."

She walked over to the wall and looked at the calendar.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen." I said. "Why?"

"I found this about fifty years from now." she said. "Very few people recognized the picture, which looks just like you, and those who did said they didn't know where you were. It was here, on the Caliosteo islands, so something tells me that you had disappeared. You either didn't live here anymore or you were dead."

"Why would my locket be in the well if I didn't live here?" I asked.

"Someone could have stolen it and threw it in there." She said. "You may have even done it yourself."

"And how did you end up going back in time?"

"I put the locket around my neck and it instantly sent me back, also reversing my age to the age I was on this exact day." she said. "My birthday was yesterday, and my sister's would have been today."

"What happened to your sister?" I asked.

"I ran away after my family was attacked." She explained. "She was killed in the attack, along with my parents and my brother."

"Wait a minute…" I said. I looked at the calendar and saw what day it was. "Today's _my_ birthday, too! I completely lost track of the days…"

"It's not uncommon for people to have the same birthdays." The girl said. "But now that I think about it, you look a lot like her. She died 10 years ago, though, so it can't be the same person…"

"The story is similar to mine, as far as my family being attacked, but I don't remember much from it…" I said. "All I remember is my sister being able to shatter the attacker's sword with her bare hands, and everyone in the family having powers…"

"Wait, that's what happened when I was attacked!" she said. "Only I was the one that broke the sword!"

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

"Kira Johnson." She said.

"Oh, my god…" I said. "You're my sister!"

"You're Dina?!" she asked out of surprise. "But you were crushed by a collapsing wall!"

"I have healing powers!" I said. "That's how I survived!"

"Well, I guess this is yours." She said after a moment. She handed me the locket. "But what is it? It seems to have magic powers or something, and it's immune to my power to negate supernatural events.

"It's a magic amulet of some sort." I explained. "The two people who reunited the halves of it, which were me and Rupert, can use whatever abilities they wanted."

"Weird…" Kira said.

"So what should we do now?" Rupert asked. "Go digging again and hope we don't find another dead body?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kira and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed before leaving for Icegrip Plateau for some digging.

**Mystery solved! See, it wasn't Dina, after all! Dina just thought it was because of the locket. It was actually her sister! Until next time, keep reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Demon's Warning

**Chapter 19 is here! Last chapter, Dina revived the skeleton she found, and, after a lot of explaining, found out that the girl was her sister, Kira. At the end, the teens went to Icegrip Plateau for some digging. (Wow, that's probably the shortest summary I've ever done…) Anyways, this takes place shortly after that. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 19: The Demon's Warning

*Dina's POV*

We left the Fossil Center. I immediately had a bad feeling, but I dismissed it. I mean, Saige and Jonathan were both dead, the armies were destroyed, and I was almost invincible thanks to my new powers. Also, when I had put the second necklace on, it disappeared and seemed to absorb into the original necklace. It was weird, but I understood why: they were the exact same item, just at different points in time.

Sadly, my suspicions about something going wrong were correct.

We made it to Ilium Village, but as we reached the path to Icegrip Plateau, there was a loud noise from behind us. I turned around to see a hole in the wall of the fossil center and fire everywhere, which was weird, since the melting ice should have extinguished it.

Then I noticed that the fire was turning bright green.

"Magic flames." Argis said.

The flames grew rapidly and formed into what looked like a flaming portal. The fire swirled around and a glowing green magic circle appeared in it. Argis' eyes grew wide.

"GET DOWN!" she shouted. She ran towards me and pushed me down. The others ducked down, as well, but Kira ran towards the portal instead.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Argis shouted.

"I know what I'm doing!" Kira shouted back. She stretched her arm out towards the portal, but just as she was about to touch it, a spiral of green fire and magic energy shot out at her. She put her hands in front of her to protect herself, but the flaming beam engulfed her. It shot right into her and kept going, just missing the rest of us. I could feel the intense heat from it as it shot past me.

"KIRA!" I shouted.

Then I saw something that shocked me more than that moment when I thought it was me in the rock.

Kira swung her arms out to her sides and the beam of fire and energy scattered and disappeared completely. She was completely unharmed.

"What the-?!" I shouted. I noticed that the portal was about to shoot again, but just before it could, Kira punched it and it instantly dispersed into a ring of flames around that spot and quickly disappeared, along with the rest of the flames in the building.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Selena shouted. "You destroyed the magic flamethrower portal with your bare hands!"

"Yeah." Kira said. "Now we just need to figure out who created it."

"That would be me." an unknown female voice said. It sounded like the voice was coming from a loudspeaker or something, though.

Another magic portal appeared on the ground inside the building, but Kira couldn't reach it. A column of green fire shot into the sky, and as it did, a flaming figure formed in the middle of the flames and hovered about a foot off the ground.

The column of flames disappeared, as well as the portal and the flames on the person. They still hovered in the air, though.

The girl was about Kira's height, which was about half a foot taller than me. She had light skin, white hair, and green eyes. She was wearing an outfit similar to Jonathan's battle outfit, except the marks were glowing green instead of blue. She had a katana with glowing green marks and green flames engulfing it, and seven legion symbols on her right arm.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"Ah, you must be Dina." The girl said.

"Jeez! How does everyone know my name?!" I shouted in surprise.

"I know all of you." She said.

"Again, who are you?!" Rupert shouted. "And what do you want from us?!"

"I will not tell you my name." She said. "At least, not yet. But I will tell you why I'm here. I am not here to kill you. I just want to stop you from overusing your ultimate power. Doing so is damaging reality, causing mysterious events to happen around the world. Portals are opening to strange worlds, including the underworld. Demons are being released from hell and running around in this world, and they're going to destroy everything they can."

"No way…" I said.

"In addition to that, dead people are being mysteriously revived." She explained. "I know you've killed some dangerous people, but they're being released from hell by the portals and returning to life."

"Oh, crap…" Argis said. "That means that people like Jonathan, Saige, and Zongazonga could be back!"

"Exactly." The girl said. "I was sent here to help stop them, but also to stop the two of you from damaging reality worse. I will tell you this: I am part demon, and I have dangerous magic powers. Don't get in my way. And if you use Warped Reality again, I may have to kill you or destroy the locket, depending on the damage it does."

"I didn't realize that it was that dangerous." I said. "Is there any way to reverse the damage?"

"I'm working on closing the portals." She said. "Kira's power may be useful, too, and Argis' demonic powers as a legionator may help, as well."

"I'll help, too!" I said. "I'm a legionator, too!"

"Yes, but you weren't born as one, so your demonic powers aren't as strong." She explained. "They may not work."

"I want to at least try!" I said. "It's my fault that this even happened, so I want to fix my mistake!"

Then I did something that I immediately regretted. I pulled the locket that was around my neck neck as hard as I could to break it off. The locket snapped off, but the force from it also snapped my neck forward hard and sharp enough to create a loud cracking noise.

"DINA!" everyone shouted. They crowded around me after I fell to the ground, paralyzed.

The mystery girl walked over to me and touched the back of my neck.

"I don't know how, but that managed to break her neck." She said. "I can heal her, but that locket needs to be destroyed. I'll do it myself. I can stop its power without damaging it. I'll also fix the chain for her." With that, she touched my neck again, and soon, I was able to move again.

"You're lucky to still be alive." Argis said. "With how long you were out, you should have died."

I then noticed the girl holding up the locket and chanting some magic spell that I couldn't understand. When she finished, a golden aura surrounded the locket and released outward, disabling its power. Rupert's did the same just after mine finished releasing its energy.

"You can have this back now, but you can't use its power anymore." She said.

"Good." I said. "Now let's go demon hunting."

**That's chapter 19! Keep reading and reviwing!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Demon's Secret

**Chapter 20 is here! Last chapter, the teens encountered a girl with magic powers, including being a legionator. The girl revealed that Dina's Warped Reality move was causing portals to appear, releasing demons and reviving some of Dina's enemies. In the end, Dina's power was disabled by the girl and they all decided to find and fight the demons. This takes place where that left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 20: The Demon's Secret

*Dina's POV*

Fighting will be difficult without my new powers, but at least I can't make the problem worse now.

The girl revealed that the portals that she knew of were only located on the islands, so that made the search much easier, but the Caliosteo Fossil Park was still a big place.

"We don't have much time." She explained. "We need to close the portals first, or the demons will just escape again."

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"I can use my powers like a tracker to find them, but I can't close them all on my own." She said.

"Let's get started then." Argis said. "Kira, can you fly or teleport?"

"No." she said. "But I have an idea." She turned to Banette and Selena. "You two have powers that allow you to fly, right?" she asked. The others nodded.

"But mine are supernatural, so you might accidentally negate them." Selena said.

"I can try to fly you around, but I'll probably need breaks every now and then." Banette suggested.

"Sounds good." Kira said. "Let's go."

The girl had used her magic to modify our sonars to pick up the portals and display them as blue dots. She also extended the range to display almost the entire dig site at once, and so the arrow indicating our location would move instead of the entire sonar, basically turning it into a GPS tracker for magic portals. She explained that the portals wouldn't always be open, but they would still leave magical traces that the sonars would pick up. She also warned us that getting too close to a closed portal would trigger a blast of magic flames like the one Kira was hit by, but an open portal or one that shot flames like that are vulnerable to being destroyed by demon magic or Kira's power.

After everything was explained, we set off to find the portals. The others came with us to help fight off any demons we encountered.

The three who could destroy the portals decided to split up, taking part of the rest of the group with each of them. Rupert and I went with the mystery girl, Todd and Pauleen went with Argis, and Selena and Banette went with Kira. Each of us decided to take one of the islands and help the other groups if needed. Each of us had a communicator for this purpose.

The mystery girl's group went to Ribular Town, Argis' group took Cranial Isle, and Kira's group took Ilium Isle.

*At Treasure Lake*

I clicked the button on my sonar. It displayed a map of the dig site and several blue dots. Nine, to be exact. There was also a moving white dot in the pay-to-dig area.

"A moving white dot?" I said curiously. "What does that mean?"

"A revived soul." The girl explained. "And if you see an orange dot, that's a demon."

"Got it." I said. "Should we take the revived soul out now, or should we close some of the portals first?"

"I would suggest closing a few portals, first." She said. "Either way, I can use my demon magic to seal them in a different realm until all the portals are sealed, though."

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"I can't tell who it is for sure, but I can tell you who killed them." She said.

"I'm guessing it's me?" I said.

"Actually, no." she said. "This one was killed by Argis before she joined you."

"Why are they coming from hell, then?" I asked.

"Her magic may have sent them there if they were a good person, but I don't know for sure." She said.

"I'm going to see who it is." I said.

"Wait." She said. "I'm going with you. I want to be there in case it is a bad person."

"I'll go, as well." Rupert said.

"Then let's…" she started. Suddenly, there was a loud noise behind us. A portal appeared at the base of a tree. A blast of energy shot out at us, but I summoned my Arrogance legions just in time to shield us from the blast. The attack broke the crest, but the attack stopped just as it did.

"I've enchanted my legions to deal damage to magic objects in addition to enemies." The girl said. She waved her arm out, summoning Malice, who shot the portal and broke the magic circle that had shot the blast at us. She then disbanded them and put one of her arms out in front of her. Her palm had runic marks on them that started glowing. The portal slowly closed up.

"One down, a hell of a lot more to go." She said.

We turned around to go find the other portals, but we stopped when I heard a noise like a sword being pulled out of a sheath, followed by a loud cracking noise. I turned around. A tree was falling towards us, and I noticed a Dinomaton standing next to it.

I summoned my Hatred legion for a counter-attack. It caught the tree and threw it aside, hitting the Dinomaton in the process and defeating it. I looked at my sonar and saw another white dot moving towards us at high speed. I looked up to see an all-too-familiar creature running at us. Just as they were about to hit me, I summoned an electrified katana and swung it. The creature blocked the sword with its lower arm and jumped back. A Ptera appeared above them and flew forward. The Ptera made a U-turn and flew at me from behind. Rupert jumped up and used a lightning dash to fly right through the Ptera's wing, knocking it out of the sky.

"You've improved from last time." The creature said. "I see you have some new powers, as well."

"That just means defeating you will be even easier this time, Saige!" I shouted.

She looked past me. "I see you've teamed up with that demonic freak over there."

"I have a name, you know." The girl said.

"Then why don't you tell everyone?" Saige asked.

"Fine." She said. "My name..." She raised her sword in front of her. "Is Jennifer Johnson!"

"Wha-?" I exclaimed.

"And Dina, it's not a coincidence that my last name is the same as yours." The girl said. "I am your sister, but I was born with demonic powers, so I left for the magic realms to train with them and erased everyone's memories of me."

"I'm related to a demon?!" I shouted.

"No one in your family was human." Jennifer said. "We all had magic powers, and the survivors had divine abilities. Healing magic, in your case. Kira's 'Magic Buster' can also be considered divine, even though it can cancel synthetic and divine powers from both sides of the magic realms."

"Wow…" I said.

"Look out!" Rupert shouted. I snapped out of my trance and saw Saige with a glowing sword slashing at me. I lifted my sword to counter it, but I was too slow. The sword sliced my neck and everything went black.

**Chapter 20 is done! Saige is back, Jennifer is Dina's sister, and Dina's not really a human! But Dina's been attacked again! What will happen next? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!**


	21. Chapter 21: Demonic Reunion

**Chapter 21 is here! Last chapter, the teens split up to try to stop the demons and close the portals. Dina's group went to Treasure Lake and was attacked by Saige. The mystery demon girl was revealed to Dina's sister, Jennifer. At the end, Dina was attacked by Saige. This takes place where it left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 21: Demonic Reunion

*Rupert's POV*

"DINA!" I shouted as Saige nearly sliced Dina's head off with her chaotic katana. I dropped to my knees and cried. The hit was definitely lethal.

But Saige wasn't done. She stabbed the sword into Dina's chest as she fell to the ground. A sphere of purple energy grew outward from the sword, engulfing Dina. It burst outward and disappeared, revealing a small crater and no sign of Dina.

"Ha!" Saige shouted. "Is that all?! Not even worth my time!"

She turned to Jennifer and created a new sword and pointed it at her.

"You're next!" she shouted. Saige charged at Jennifer and slashed at her. But the weird part was that she stopped in midair, as if she had hit an invisible wall.

"I didn't do that." Jennifer said.

"Then who did?!" Saige shouted as she pulled the sword back.

"If you hurt her, you'll die!" a voice said.

"No way!" I shouted upon realizing the identity of the voice.

A golden magic circle appeared at Saige's feet.

"Oh s***!" Saige shouted.

Just then, the circle shot a column of fire that engulfed Saige and launched her into the air. The flames formed into the shape of a human with a sword. The flaming human slashed at Saige faster than even an expert warrior could have kept up with. Saige was hit several times, but the hits weren't lethal. The figure slashed downwards, launching Saige headfirst into the base of a tree.

"What the hell?!" Saige shouted as she sat up.

Then I realized what was happening as the figure dove at Saige. The flames cleared, revealing a person I knew very well.

"What the-?!" I exclaimed. "Dina?!"

She looked a bit different, though. For starters, her outfit was the same as Jennifer's, only the glowing marks were gold, not green. Her eyes were also glowing gold instead of brown, and her legion symbols glowed gold, as well. Her forehead had a golden magic circle, and she was wielding a golden katana with yellow flames.

She stabbed Saige with the katana and punched her face. Runic marks appeared on Dina's hand and a magic circle appeared behind Saige, opening a portal that Dina pushed Saige into. The portal closed behind her. Dina turned to us. Both of us had shocked looks on our faces, for obvious reasons.

"One down, a lot more to go." She said.

"You have mastered your demon powers faster than anyone I've ever heard of." Jennifer said.

"Yeah." Dina said. "Now let's use them to stop the rest of these freaks."

We managed to close all of the portals in about a half hour, since we didn't encounter any demons. We visited the pay-to-dig area to find the revived soul that had appeared there. They were standing in the middle of the field.

"I'll handle this." Dina said. She walked towards the person with her golden katana in her hand.

But when the person turned around, she dropped the sword and hugged them instead.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is my brother." Dina said. "He was killed when I was five. He was twelve at the time."

"You've changed a lot in ten years, Dina." The boy said.

"You have, too, Sam." Dina said with tears of joy in her eyes. "But I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back." Sam said. "I see you've figured out your true powers."

"Yeah." Dina said. "Do you still have yours?"

"My powers still work." He said. "I can still harden my skin to stop physical attacks."

"Good." Dina said. "Do you think you can help us fight the demons that are running around?"

"I've already fought several off, so I'll help you take out the rest." Sam said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Our whole family can use demon magic." He said. "I opened portals and sealed them in another dimension. By the way, our parents are on Cranial Isle."

"Then let's hurry and get there before Argis seals them in Hell again." I said.

"We'll never make it in time." Jennifer said.

"I'll use a portal to warp us there." Dina said. She picked up her sword and cut a hole in reality that led to Mt. Krakanak. We could see a man and a woman that were clearly Dina's parents. "Let's go." She said. She jumped through the portal, and the rest of us followed her. The portal closed behind us. We were in the volcano's crater.

"Who are you people?" the man asked us.

"Mom! Dad!" Dina shouted as she ran over to them.

"Dina?!" they both shouted.

"I'm so glad to see you." Dina said as she hugged them. "Sam, come over here!"

"Sam's here, too?" they asked. Just then, Sam walked over and hugged them.

"The only one missing is Kira." They said.

"She's at Ilium Village." I said. "We're trying to fight demons that are escaping into this world."

"Our powers should be able to help." Dina's father said. "I'm Ken Johnson. My power is deflection."

"I'm Diana Johnson." Dina's mother said. "My power is energy absorption. I can also use absorbed energy against enemies."

"Well, we should get out of her before Argis shows up." I said.

"Wait." Jennifer said as she stepped forward.

"Another demonic warrior?!" Ken shouted. "Dina, stay back!"

"She's my sister, Jennifer!" Dina shouted.

"I erased your memories of me when I left for the magic realms." Jennifer explained. "Would you prefer if I gave them back?"

"Maybe that would help." Diana said. "But how do we know you're not lying?"

She waved her arm at the four of us, returning our memories of her.

"So you're our daughter?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Jennifer replied. "And if you two know how to use your demon magic, that'll help even more.

"We do, but it's not very strong." Ken said. "I see that you and Dina have already mastered it, and Sam seems to have, as well."

"Kira's mastered her ability to negate powers." I said. "That's pretty helpful."

"Good." Diana said.

"There they are!" someone shouted from behind us.

"Argis!" Dina shouted. "Stop! They're my family!"

"That's the girl that killed us!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, calm down!" I said. "She's on our side now!"

"If she makes one attempt to hurt anyone here, she's dead!" Ken shouted.

"I assume these are your parents and your brother?" Argis said, lowering her sword. Dina nodded. Argis sighed. "Sorry for attacking you. I was possessed by an evil spirit, and I have since learned how to prevent it."

Dina's family didn't look too happy about working with her, but they reluctantly agreed.

"This island is secure already." Argis said. "If you haven't encountered any demons, that means Zongazonga and Jonathan must be on Ilium!"

"We need to get there now!" I said. "Kira and the others could be in trouble!"

Dina cut another portal to Ilium Village, where the other three were fighting several demons.

"Demon Slayer Slash!" Jennifer shouted. She flew into the air and released a shockwave from her sword. It flew in the direction of the demons, and each demon disappeared instantly as it hit. Kira, Banette, and Selena were unharmed.

"What the-?!" Kira shouted. Then she turned to us. She immediately noticed her entire family standing with us.

"Kira!" Ken and Diana shouted.

"Mom?! Dad?!" she shouted. She then ran up and hugged them.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Sam said as he hugged her.

"Sam!" Kira said in joy.

"I should probably give her memories back, as well." Jennifer said. She pointed her arm at Kira and gave the memories back to her.

"You're my sister?!" Kira shouted. She ran over and hugged Jennifer.

"Alright." Dina said. "Now that we're reunited, let's find Jonathan and Zongazonga."

"I guess you've mastered your demon magic." Kira said. Dina nodded. "Nice."

"They're not here or on the other islands." Jennifer said. "Zongazonga's at his castle, and Jonathan's at the BB Brigade's base."

"We're not splitting up this time." Jennifer said. "We'll need our full combined strength to take them down."

"Let's take out Zongazonga first." I said. "He's a threat to the world. Jonathan's only a threat to us." everyone agreed, so we went to the floating castle to fight one final battle against the magic body thief.

Speaking of which, he already had stolen a body.

"Holy… Crap…" I said.

"This could be bad." Dina said.

He had stolen Jonathan's body.

**That's chapter 21! Dina's demonic powers are unleashed, her family is reunited, and ZZ has stolen Jonathan's body!**

**Dina: Holy crap! I'm a demon!**

**Rupert: It's kinda awkward, being in love with a demon…**

**Diana: Oh, well! At least the family is back together.**

**Ken, Dina, Kira and Sam: Definitely true.**

**Jonathan: Hey! What about me?! ZZ stole my body to fight them! I'm just a bouncing skull at the BB brigade's base now!**

**Me: Too bad!**

**Jonathan: When I get my body back…**

**Me: Who said you're going to?!**

**Jonathan: …**

**Everyone: *Awkward silence***

**Lacunae: Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Me: WTH! Where did you come from?!**

**Lacunae: *Runs away***


	22. Chapter 22: Vs Zongazonga Part 1

**Chapter 22 is here! Last chapter, Dina defeated Saige after coming back using demon magic. During the chapter, the whole family was reunited and revealed to have demonic powers, as well. In the end, the team went to fight Zongazonga, only to find that he had taken Jonathan's body. This takes place where it left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 22: Vs. Zongazonga Part 1

*Dina's POV*

Zongazonga has taken over Jonathan's body?! This fight just got a whole lot harder.

"Ah, Dina." He said. "I see you've been reunited with your family and friends."

"Yeah, so we're gonna open up a can of whup-ass on you!" Selena shouted. Everyone, including Zongazonga, looked at her like she was an idiot. "What?" she said. "I couldn't resist!"

"Anyways, I have regained my full power, as well as the powers of this young boy whose body I'm controlling." Zongazonga stated. "You can't beat me!"

"Never underestimate demon magic!" I shouted.

"What do you think I control?!" he shouted.

"Oh, yeah…" I said, facepalming.

"Magic can't harm me." Kira said. "Diana is the same way, and Ken and Sam are immune to physical attacks. Plus, Argis, Dina and Jen are able to manipulate magic energy."

"But the rest of you are weaklings!" he shouted. He raised his arms to his sides.

"Fallen dragons from a bygone age, your master, the mighty sorcerer, compels you! Let your dark bones be clothed once more in the flesh of hate! Rise! RISE!" he chanted. (I'm pretty sure that's how his chant went…)

"Not again…" I said. He summoned an army of Z-Rexes and two Z-Pteras.

"What the hell?!" Rupert shouted. "I thought he could only summon three at once!"

"I'm more powerful now!" he shouted. "Now die! And I know all your names, so I know who to target!" he turned to his army. "Z-Rex! Attack Rupert with Undead Assault!"

"As if I'd let you!" I shouted. I flew into the Z-Rex's side and stabbed it with my golden chaotic katana. It roared and disappeared.

"I knew you would do that." Zongazonga said. "Z-Ptera! You know what to do."

The zombie bird flew at me with dark energy around it. I dodged its beak, but it clipped my chest with the end of its wing, tearing into it with its claws. The dark energy flowed into me and blew me away, launching me into one of the pillars around the castle. I was nearly knocked out, but I somehow managed to stand back up. The wounds were bleeding, and there was a crater-like burn in my chest.

"Dina!" Jen shouted. She ran towards me. The Z-Ptera turned around and flew at Jen. I didn't have time to warn her before the bird reached her. It actually self-destructed on impact with her, blowing her off the castle.

"No…" I said weakly. I jumped off the castle after her to save her. I grabbed her hand. I saw the water below me getting closer, but I passed out before I could create a portal.

*Rupert's POV*

"NO!" I shouted. Dina just jumped off the castle to save her sister, but we waited for over a minute for them to return and they didn't.

"This can't be happening…" I said sadly. I turned to Zongazonga. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"No you won't." he said. "All of you, do what you want with them." he said to the zombies.

"Demonic Blast!" Argis shouted. She pointed her sword at Zongazonga directly. A dark beam fired at him and exploded on impact. He turned back to us, barely harmed. He returned the favor with a necromancy attack, but Argis shielded herself from it. She summoned Thanatos to kill the zombies, which worked on most of them. There were three left at this point; two Z-Rexes and the other Z-Ptera.

"Kira!" she shouted. Kira jumped at them and punched one of them, instantly killing it with her Magic Buster. She then kicked the other one, blowing it away and destroying it. The Z-Ptera attacked her, but she jumped up and punched it into the ground, taking it down. Zongazonga seemed slightly impressed.

"Nice." He said. "But you won't beat me." He raised his arms over his head and formed an all-too-familiar attack.

"Soul Shatter!" he shouted as he threw the attack.

"Look out!" Kira shouted. She jumped in front of us and punched the bomb-like attack, but her power didn't destroy it.

Instead, the attack detonated, blowing Diana, Ken, Sam, Kira and Argis away and hurting them, and sending the rest of us to our medals. Diana, Sam and Ken flew off the castle.

*Kira's POV*

I stood up weakly after being flung to the edge of the castle's staircase. The others are in their medals, Argis is flying behind me, Dina and Jen are probably at the bottom of the ocean by now, and Zongazonga is still in fighting shape. I am aware that he knows how to use Jonathan's powers, as well, but he's only used his own powers, which aren't as strong as the legions.

"Damn." I said. "Without Dina and Jen, we don't have a chance."

"Demon blade!" Zongazonga shouted as he summoned Jonathan's chaotic sword. The flames were still blue, surprisingly. "Legions!" he summoned all seven legions at once and commanded them to attack us. All of them flew towards us to attack us. Diana, Ken and Sam were knocked off of the castle, as well.

All but one.

"Thanatos, what are you doing?" Zongazonga shouted.

"You're not my master." He said. "You're a fake!"

"Thanatos, return!" Zongazonga shouted. Thanatos refused. Instead, he flew towards us and attacked the other legions, breaking all of their crests. Zongazonga grabbed his arm as pain shot through it from the crests breaking.

"What?!" Zongazonga exclaimed. "How did you-?"

"The ultimate legion has a mind of its own. It decides whether or not it can be controlled by someone." Argis explained. "Did you think they were all mindless beasts?"

"Actually, yes." Zongazonga said. "But it doesn't matter. I'll still destroy you!"

He released a wave of demonic fire from the sword as he slashed through the air. It hit Thanatos, but Thanatos folded its wings around itself as a shield, blocking the attack.

"Is that all you've got?!" Thanatos shouted. "Pathetic!"

"He can talk?!" I shouted in surprise.

"It seems so." Argis said.

"What the hell?!" Zongazonga shouted. "How are you doing this?!"

"Because I'm not just a normal copy of Thanatos." The legion said. "Did you really think you could just take over my body that easily?!"

"Wha-?!" I exclaimed. "You're Jonathan?!"

"Yes, Kira." He said. "I'm Jonathan."

"That explains a lot…" Zongazonga muttered. "Well, I guess Jonathan's powers are useless now, so I'll have to unleash my true power!"

He summoned another Z-Rex and commanded it to attack me. I punched it in the stomach, but my Magic Buster didn't affect it.

"No way!" I shouted in a mix of surprise and fear. The Z-Rex stumbled back a short distance and stared at me with an evil glare. I knew what it was about to do, but I was too weak to run away.

I saw the monster's teeth rushing towards me and everything went black.

**That's chapter 22! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 23: Vs Zongazonga Part 2

**Chapter 23 is here! Last chapter, the fight against Zongazonga began. They managed to take out ZZ's initial army, but then Dina's entire family was easily defeated, the Vivoteens were returned to their medals, Jonathan was revealed to have taken the form of his copy of Thanatos, which he protected the others as, and Kira got eaten by a Z-Rex. This takes place where it left off, and it's in the only remaining fighter's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 23: Vs. Zongazonga Part 2

*Argis' POV*

I'm the last person who can stop this demonic monster. He's about to transform, but I can't stop him. I can't do anything. I flew over to the Z-Rex and sliced its head off. It died, but it didn't turn into a medal or disappear. It just fell and stayed there.

The flying skull released itself from Jonathan's body, which fell to the ground. After transforming into a zombiesaur, he kicked it aside. Me and Jonathan's Thanatos were the only people that could fight him.

Other than my vivosaurs, that is.

"Fine." I said. "Let's do a fossil battle, then!" I shouted. "If I win, you have to return to Hell!"

"And if I win, I get to kill you once and for all!" Zongazonga shouted.

"Deal." I said.

I released three vivosaurs: A Giga Spinax, a Nycto Ace, and a Teffla. I enchanted them with chaotic energy, enhancing their strength and giving them new powers. He unleashed two more Z-Rexes.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

"You're wasting your time!" Zongazonga shouted.

"Actually, before the battle actually starts…" I said. "All of you! Return!" My vivosaurs returned to me. I walked to the AZ position and summoned the human forms of Frigi and Igno.

"So you're the master of the legendary Vivoteens?" Zongazonga said. "And I see you're fighting alongside them. This just got interesting."

"So the Vivoteens have existed for longer than we thought." I said. "Good to know."

I got the first turn, so I used Demonic Blast on Zongazonga, taking out a quarter of his LP. I had Frigi use Winter Storm, freezing all of them in ice, then shattering it and using the shards to deal additional damage. The Z-Rexes were hurt badly, but Zongazonga still had about two-thirds of his LP left.

"Igno! Frigi! Team skill! Legendary combo on Zongazonga!" I shouted. The two flew at Zongazonga with elemental swords and stabbed him with them. The swords exploded, doing severe damage. Then they fired energy through him for more damage. I flew over and did the same thing, leaving him with less than a quarter of his LP.

"End turn!" I shouted.

"Necromancy!" Zongazonga shouted. He did his evil stare at me. Dark flames grew around him and a strange wave of energy engulfed me. I knew it was supposed to cause random status effects and deal damage. I was immune to most of them, but there were two that I was weak against.

The attack only took out about a quarter of my LP, but it poisoned me and put me to sleep.

_Damn…_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

*Frigi's POV*

"Damn." I said. "She's asleep, and she's poisoned. That's a bad combo."

"Yeah, I know." Igno said. "I wish we could use Rallying Cry…"

"Z-Rex!" I heard Zongazonga shout. "Zombie Roar!

The attack was out of range, but the annoying scream did damage to all of us. I still didn't understand how that worked, but it did.

"End turn!" he shouted.

"I'll try something." I said. I used my energy to try to heal Argis, but it didn't work. "Oh, well." I said. "Let's just hope she lives." I turned to Igno. "Use Eruption!"

He threw a magma sword into the middle of the enemy team, which exploded into a column of lava. When the blast stopped, the only one left was a very weak Zongazonga.

"Ice Arrow Barrage!" I shouted as I created two ice crossbows and fired at machinegun speed at the giant monster. It took him down easily.

"No!" he shouted. "This can't be happening! I will not lose to a couple of kids!"

Instead of dying, he fired a blast of black fire at us, defeating Igno and nearly killing Argis.

"No!" I shouted. I turned back to him. "Take this!" I shouted. I flew at him and sliced his arms off with ice blades. I surrounded myself with energy and flew right through his chest, causing him to self-destruct. His skull returned to normal and shattered. A portal opened up and the fragments and his spirit returned to Hell.

"I hate you…" he said as he went through the portal.

"I hate you, too, Zongazonga." I said back.

Argis woke up shortly after that.

"You beat him?" she asked. I nodded. "Where's Igno?"

"He was defeated in the aftermath of the battle." I said. "Zongazonga wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Well, we should get out of here before the castle collapses." She said.

As if on cue, the castle started crumbling beneath us. Argis was too weak to use her powers, and I couldn't do much, either.

"I'm not letting you die this time!" someone shouted. I looked up and saw Jonathan with chaotic wings on his back flying down towards us. He caught Argis and I returned to my medal.

*Argis' POV*

Jonathan flew us to an island I didn't recognize.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"A friend told me to meet her here." He said. "I have no clue why."

"By the way, what happened to Kira?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know if she died or if she was sent somewhere." He said. "Someone might have rescued her, because the Z-Rex disappeared during the battle."

I hadn't noticed that. It's possible she was still alive, though not likely.

"My friend told me she was in the middle of the island." He explained. "That's not far, so let's go."

We reached the location he referred to. I immediately noticed seven familiar faces.

Dina, Jen, Kira, Diana, Ken, Sam and Lacunae were standing in front of me.

"You guys are alive!" I shouted in excitement. We all ran up to each other and group-hugged. Lacunae stayed behind. It was a little awkward, but I didn't care.

"I rescued them and brought them here to revive them." Lacunae said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Glad you're back, Lacu." Jonathan said, shaking Lacunae's hand.

"I'm surprised you were so excited to see us." Dina said after we broke up the group hug.

"I was upset over losing my friends. I lost my family when I was really young and I couldn't stand losing you guys, too." I explained.

After a while, we said our goodbyes to Jonathan and Lacunae, and I opened a portal to Ribular Town for everyone. Rupert, Dina, and Dina's family went to Dina's house, Todd and Pauleen went to Todd's house, and Selena, Banette, and I went to Selena's house. I don't know where Jonathan and Lacunae went, but it really didn't matter to me.

Other than the fact that five people were revived and got to stay in the real world, and all of them except one had demonic powers, everything was back to normal.

**That's all! Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
